Secrets
by andreakayy
Summary: After the wedding of Scully's cousins. Her and Mulder start a relationship. It sooon leads to marraige. I encourage you to read this. I know the summary sucks. I apologize. You'll like the story if you love this pairing. Chapter 13 is up! R&R! LOTS OF MSR
1. Weddings and Parties Part 1

My first X-files fanfic. WOW. I'm excited.  
Please R&R. This is my first fanfic in like a year.  
I deleted my other ones. I wanted a brand new start.  
So here we go.. Enjoy. 

Secrets CHAPTER 1

Weddings and Parties PART 1

* * *

She was wearing a light powder blue dress to her knees. It clung to her body in the right places while bringing out her bluish green eyes. At the top it tied in a diamond like rhinestone halter-tie. Special Agent Dana Scully looked absolutely breathtaking in this dress. Her hair was in a low bun. Curled pieces fell out of the bun and began to frame her face. As she put on the final touches of makeup and fixed her shoe straps her cell phone began to ring.

"Scully." she said answering it at once, hoping it would be her date saying he would be leaving now.

"Hey, it's me. I'm leaving right now."

"Alright." The short red-head said turning her head to her digital clock, checking the time. It read 1:30 AM. The wedding ceremony started at 2:30.

"And scully.."

"Yeah Mulder?"

"What's your cousins name...the one who's getting married?" He asked.

"Bradley."She said flatly as if it wasn't the tenth time he had asked this.

"Well I'll see you in five. Bye."

And with Scully's words of bye they hung up. He would be there any minute now. He would look sharp. Mulder does clean up nicely.

As a knock on the door sounded Scully began to get the butterflies.  
'Snap out of it,' she thought as she looked in the mirror and grabbed her purse._ 'this is no big deal.'_

On the contrary it was a big deal. If it wasn't she wouldn't have obsessed over which dress to buy and how to do her hair. Yes, this definitely was a big deal. She for some reason wanted her partner to see her as beautiful. She wanted him to see her as a stunning lady... not as his good-looking partner...if that's even how he saw her.

As she opened the door she was left completely speechless at the sight of Mulder. And he was left even more speechless at seeing her. Mulder wore his best dress pants a white shirt and a light powdered blue tie, matching Scully's dress. His hair was all neat and he smelt like Scully's favorite aftershave. They just stood there staring. Until Scully spoke.

"Well, are we gonna.."

"Yes." he answer blushingly.

He lent Scully his arm as they walked down the hall to his the elevator.

2:40. They were going to be just on time. Mulder opened the door for her to his car, just as any gentleman would. The awkward silence that they had in the elevator was over. That was only the first two minutes. 'Why are we acting like this.' she thought looking out the window.

Once Mulder got into the car they began discussing everything and anything. 'She's gorgeous.' he thought as he directed his attention off the road to Scully for one brief moment. Weddings are very emotional, and he knew this. He only hoped he could keep focusing on trying to be just her friend even thought he wanted more. There were some days where he wanted to forget the rules of having a relationship with your colleague.

"Mulder do you have any tissues." She asked plainly once he stopped going on about that weird dream he had the night prior.

"Tissues? Yeah check in the glove department."

"Weddings always make me cry..." she started as she reached for the tissues.

"Awe Scully." he said jokingly. He received a small push of his arm. Luckily he was at the stop light.

"Shut up Mulder." She joked back. As they pulled into the wedding parking lot. Scully had another thing she must bring up to Mulder. She wasn't to sure how he'd react. And she thought it might feel a little weird. However, she was about to give it a try.

"And Mulder," She began. "Would you call me Dana instead. Just for tonight."

"If you want. Why?" He said while pulling in to the first available parking spot he found.

"Well, we're in front of my family and I think it would sound better if you wou-" He cut her off.

"Are you gonna want to call me Fox?" He asked hoping for the answer of no. He still loathed his name.

"I was thinking of calling you Spooky... but I can deal with either Fox or Mulder." she laughed. A small smile appeared on his face. She wanted to call him Fox, just so she could skip over the curiosity, and see how it would feel to finally be on a first name basis.

"Call me Fox. We've been working together for what 4 years now? I think we're ready to be on a first name basis. But only when we're not at work." Even though he loathed his first name, just like Scully he was willing to try this first name thing out.

It was 3:07.

As they both stepped out of the car. Mulder laughed.

"I was planning on being a gentleman and getting the door for you but.."

"Oh I just never pinned you to be a gentleman, Mul---Fox." She began to show some teeth with that smile.

"Hey, I have my days," He laughed "And Dana, you're looking really nice." And with those words he offered her his arm to be escorted to the church.

"Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself too." They walked on into the church where they found Mrs. Scully, Bill with his wife and kids, and Charlie with his wife and kids standing.

"Dana, Fox!" Mrs. Scully announced going up to the two, embracing her daughter, and then her daughter's date/partner.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Scully." He said with a smile, and then looking up noticing the disgusted look on Bill's face aimed directly at Mulder.

"Now, Fox! Please call me Maggie." She smiled.

"Alright." He returned the smile and walked over to the rest of Scully's family.

"Mom, you look great." Dana said acknowledging her mom's ensemble.

"As do you dear," she began in a normal voice and then drifted into a whisper "Glad you have brought Fox as your date." They both smiled at each other whole-heartedly, and then turned to see how Mulder was with Bill.

First Mulder shook Charlie's hand, Charlie's wife's hand, and then high fived their son and daughter. They met before and he was a real hit with the kids. Which made Scully briefly think about how he would be as a father. Then he shook Bill's wife Tara's Hand, high fived their daughter, and then he came to Bill. He looked at Bill and outstretched his hand, waited for him to take it but he never did.

As the walked down the aisle for their seats, Mulder grabbed Scully's hand. She looked up and smiled.

They were all silently waiting for the ceremony to begin. The choir was singing and people were finishing up their hellos as they made their way to their seats.

_'He's still holding my hand...'_ Scully smiled to herself. _'I wonder what he's thinking.'_

_'If I'm luckily...by the end of tonight maybe she would see me as more than her partner and her friend. Eh I don't know. She's aware of the in office relationships. I can really use some sunflower seeds right now.'_ He thought, while staring down at his hand in hers.

The 'Wedding March' had just begun and everyone began to rise and shift their attention from what it was previously on to the flower girls beginning to process there was down the aisle followed by the bridesmaids and the groomsmen. And then finally the vision in white and gold, the bride.

* * *

Okay, chapter one is done.  
It'll get better as more emotions start up Later. Next chapter LOT'S OF MSR !  
And possibly a drunk Scully ? You'll have to Read on to find out. Now, I know your tempted to go on and Hit that review button. So do it!  
I'll probably update tomorrow.

: andrea


	2. Weddings and Parties Part 2

Hello, I've been busy lately. I'm just winding down with community service and trying to get everything done. I did 64 house which is more than enough than what I will be needing for my project sophomore year.

Trying to make this one a little longer.

I made two mistakes in the last chapter. One of them a very smart reader Resistance is Futile pointed out… I said AM instead of PM once. And the other mistake was that Bill has one son named Matthew, not one daughter. I'll try to proof-read this one a little better.

Weddings and Parties Part 2

* * *

As the bride started to slowly walk down the aisle Mulder glanced over at Scully, whose eyes were filling with tears. Mulder grabbed a tissue from his jacket pocket since scully had forgotten to grab some and then he handed it to her. She gratefully smiled and took the tissue and begun wiping away the tears as they fell. 'I wonder why women get so emotional at weddings… I wonder what they think of.' Mulder began to question himself as the bride, Natasha reached her soon to be husband, Bradley. 

As the wedding went on Scully thought of all the times her and Bradley had together playing with their bb guns and shooting cans and how fast time goes. Then she began to envision her own wedding in the future. As she began to picture it she saw herself walking down the aisle with a gorgeous strapless dress which looked like she couldn't breath. Her hair was done up all nicely and everyone's attention was directed to her. As she inched closer to her groom she saw that it was Mulder! She had been thinking of Mulder being her future husband. Actually he looked kind of adorable in his penguin costume. She began to smile at her little daydream of marrying Mulder. 'If even would like me more than a friend… '

After three hours the wedding was finally over. As everyone followed the bride and groom out of the church and watched then get into their limo with the "Just Married" sign they all talked about how beautiful the ceremony was and how radiating Natasha looked in her gown.

As they both got into the car Scully took a drink of water and choked on it as soon as Mulder spoke, "How do you think our wedding to go?" Mulder had accidentally said 'our wedding'! He too had been thinking the question 'What if I married Scully?' "You okay Scully," he asked immediately as she began to choke some more. "Should I give you mouth to mouth? I mean I'm not a doctor like you or anything but-"

"You just said 'our wedding'!" she coughed blushingly.

"I did? No, I didn't." He said blushing as well.

"Yes you did, Mulder." she exclaimed.

"Well I didn't…uh.. I meant… I meant your wedding." he said. Trying to correct himself, blushing more as he did so.

"Oh, well I… didn't really think about it recently…" she lied; she just thought about a little over 2 hours ago!

"You said the reception was at the Residence Inn Marriot?" He tried to quickly change the subject.

"Yes, I did." Scully said as she glanced at the clock which read 5:50.

As they approached the building and began peering around for a parking spot in the nearing full parking lot Scully suggested "Mulder, maybe we should get a room for the night."

"Are you coming onto me?" Mulder laughed, and then received a weak smile from Scully.

"I just thought that we may both drink more than enough champagne, tonight. I don't want to take any chances on the road." Scully insisted unfastening her seat belt.

"Good thinking."

Mulder and Scully both got out of the car and walked to the hotel entrance. During this Mulder stretched and his arm landed around Scully's waist, which made Scully shiver at his touch.

They walked to pool area wear there were chairs and tables around the pool. It was beautiful because it was May so the flowers were in bloom but mostly because The dance floor was the Swimming Pool. No, they did not get into there bathing suits and start dancing in the water… there was a very sturdy glass top over the pool made for this sort of things. The pool lights were on which meant by in about two hours the pool will be beautifully illuminating in the dark.

They were seated at a round table for seven. The other's that were placed at this particular table which was placed particularly close to the dance floor were Mrs. Scully, Charlie, Michelle (Charlie's wife who is also very pregnant [a/n: I forgot to mention earlier, Laura, and Vince (who is often referred to as Vinnie). (A/n: I made up the name's Michelle, Laura, and Vinnie because I am unaware of the actual names. I even looked up Dana Scully on Wikipedia and information came up on her family… on everyone except for Charlie.) Each table sat seven, and being friends with Dana, Michelle asked her who she would want to sit with, Bill's family or Charlie's. She obviously said Charlie since Bill loathed Mulder with a passion.

Charlie Michelle were already at the table with the kids, and they greeted them welcomingly with a smile. Well, the two adults did. Laura and Vinnie were a little more well… animated.

"AUNTIE DANA! MR. FOX!" They exclaimed and giggled simultaneously., while running to the two embracing Scully. Laura, being the older of the two smiled at Mulder and gave him a hug as well.

"Why thank you Laura." He smiled.

"Are you Auntie Dana's boyfriend?" The inquisitive four year old asked keeping her smile that seem to be glued on her face, because she rarely frowned.

Mulder knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to be more than professional and friendly with Scully. But he wasn't going to lie to the innocent little girl; he said the truth what they really were. "No, sweetie we're just really good friends."

She turned and returned to her chair where Vinnie was already in his waiting for his grandma.

As both Mulder and Scully sat down Mrs. Scully came in carrying Matthew her grandson with the two parents behind her. His arms were wrapped around his grandmother so tightly around the neck and he wouldn't let go even though his daddy was trying to get a hold of him. After prying the three-year-old's

arms off of his grandmother her other two grandchildren ran up and gave her big hugs and the four adults said hello to Maggie, Michelle, Bill, and Matthew who ran up to his aunties and uncle. Scully first, Michelle, Charlie, and then Matthew ran to his mommy and sat on her lap.

In a short while everyone was seated in the appointed and labeled seats. Then the DJ said "Announcing Mr. and Mrs. Karver." After all of the introductions and everything like that, champagne was being served and it was time for their first dance as a married couple. It was just getting dark the lights in the pull looked amazing and the hanging likes began to turn on. As their first dance winded down anyone was able to dance.

"Dana, may I have this dance?" Mulder asked politely putting on an undeniable smile.

"Yes, you may." He got up walked over to Scully's side and outstretched his hand which she gladly took. They walked on over to the dance floor/pool where he took her into his arms and began to move to the music. For moments at a time during the song they would just gaze into each other's eyes thinking how wonderful they felt in each other's arms.

'I feel like this is one of the only places I belong.. I feel safe I his arms…' She thought while looking up at him, amazed.

They danced with each other for the next few songs. And then on the third song that they danced together Mulder moved the hair out of her eyes and held cheek. They gazed into each other's loving eyes and were about to kiss but then Mulder just kissed Scully on the forehead.

"Fox, where'd you learn to dance? I never knew you could." She asked with a smirk while he spun her out and brought her back in.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know." He brought her closer.

"You going to tell me?" She looked up into his forest green eyes.

"Maybe…"He answered leaving her guessing.

"So you don't trust me?"

"Trust no one right," Scully's smile began to fade, he noticed this. "I'm joking, you're the only one I trust, you know that." He said lifting her chin up with his pointer finger. He brought her even closer to him. They both leaned in and had their innocent first kiss. Once they pulled back Scully quickly wheeled around and glanced over at Bill to see if he had noticed. Luckily, he was too occupied making sure Matthew ate all his vegetables.

"Uhm, that was… different." She whispered just loud enough so only he could hear.

"In a good way?" He spoke in the same tone she a bit deeper and quieter.

"Maybe…" She left him guessing with a smile which obviously meant yes. Mulder wasn't catching on obviously, he just looked down. Scully moved closer to his ear and began to whisper, "Mulder…Fox… we're not supposed to be unprofessional… I liked it. But how are we going to have a relationship if-" He cut her off.

"In the morning Dana. Let's just enjoy the wedding." They both agreed with a nod and returned to their seats. As they did so Vinnie ran up to his 'Auntie Dana' and said "Up." She knew what that meant. She lifted the little 2-year old up and sat down.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Vinnie." He nodded, clutching his G.I. Joe.

"Do you want to sit with Fox? He's fun." Vinnie looked shyly at Fox and then back at his Auntie. He nodded agreeing. Scully passed the little boy to Mulder and he sat in his lap.

'I wonder how Mulder would act with a kid…' She thought while taking a big gulp of her champagne… her second glass to be exact…. which was almost empty.

"Well hello Vinnie." Vinnie clutched his G.I. Joe tighter and brought it to his chest. "Well what do you have there?"

"J-eye-Joe." he answered trying to pronounce it his best.

"You know I used to play with these." Mulder smiled at the little boy sitting on his lap.

Mulder and Vinnie began to become friends. Even though it was hard to decipher what Vinnie was saying most of the time. With in 30 minutes the little toddler was fast asleep in Mulder's arms. By this time Scully was just beginning her fourth glass of champagne. Michelle walked over amazed at what she saw.

"Oh, Fox this is just adorable," She exclaimed smiling at the two. "Lemme get my Polaroid"

As Michelle returned from retrieving her Polaroid from her purse the two were in the same position. Mulder was sitting there holding the sleeping boy whose head was resting against his chest. Mulder, looking down at Vinnie, Melissa had captured the moment. She took three pictures, one for her, one for Scully, and one for Mulder.

"Here, I'll take him now Fox," She smiled. "He really likes you."

"He's adorable." As she picked up Vinnie into her arms and sat back in her seat Mulder had gotten his second glass of champagne as Scully picked up her fifth glass.

"Dana, how many glasses have you had tonight?" He said looking amazed that she even drank past her second. Mulder, rarely drank and when he did it took him about 4 glasses to get drunk. On the other hand for Scully it was three.

"Itshh my fifth." She said swaying a little bit to the side.

As she did this Charlie leaned over to Mulder. "You better make sure she doesn't drink anymore. At my wedding she embarrassed herself pretty bad. She gets a bit. Well…crazy."

"Dana I think that's your last glass." He said putting his arm on her shoulder.

"No, no Mr. Shhpooky. But right now I want another dance!" She yelled the last part a bit louder than she said the first part." She got up swaying again to the side a bit and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Hey be careful now." He warned caringly as Scully had ran into one of her relatives.

"No, you be..be careful. Don't plant another one of dose shhmooches on meh," She said pointing as Mulder grabbed her close dancing. "We don't want shhomeone to see." Her words were swayed together. The danced for a while and Scully was silent just playing with Mulder's lapel. Up until one point when she almost fell down.

"Alright, you drunk." he said laughing. "I think we should sit down."

"No, no I'm fine. She said trying to stop him from pulling her away."

"No, you're not… besides I'm pretty sure you would enjoy yourself more at your seat. And the cake is being cut."

Escorting the intoxicated Scully back to her seat, Mulder went over to Mrs. Scully who was talking to her sister, the groom's mother.

"Oh hello. Laurie, this is Fox Mulder. He works with Dana at the F.B.I.," Laurie smiled welcomingly. "This is my sister, Laurie."

"Nice to meet you," He then turned to Mrs. Scully "Dana, is well…really drunk. Should I take her home in a little bit after the cake is cut? And the bouquet is thrown?"

"That's a pretty good idea," She laughed. "I remember Charlie's wedding…wow. Wouldn't want to recreate that. Fox, how much have you drank?"

"Only one glass," he said looking over to the table where Scully had grabbed Mulder's glass of champagne and chugged it. "And there goes my second…down Dana's throat," he laughed. "Don't worry Maggie, I wont be drinking anymore.. So I think it'll be okay to take her home?"

"It'll be find. I trust you. And she trusts you a lot… more than anyone," she put her hand on his shoulder, "Sweetheart, please just make sure she doesn't do anything.. Well embarrassing until then." Mrs. Scully smiled kind heartedly as Mulder agreed and returned to Scully.

"There you are." She giggled.

"Wow, did Dana Scully just giggle?"

"I did. That surprises you?"

"It does. We're going to leave soon. After the Bouquet and garter are thrown."

"Oh, but karaoke is going to be sung and I have to sing a song." Mulder looked over at Charlie who was listening in. He shook his head looking serious, saying that wouldn't be a good idea at all.

"No, I think we should leave after that."

"Fox, I'm fine really. I only had about six glasses," she smiled and placed her hand on his thigh…pretty high on his thigh. "Though I am feeling pretty… nauseated. But I'm fine." She added moving her hand of even higher causing Mulder to get goose bumps. He just looked at her confused. "What'shha matter?"

"All single ladies… Make your way to the dance floor for the traditional throwing of the bouquet." The DJ announced. Scully got up and walked straight… well crookedly to the dance floor where she stood with many other women ready to fight for the bouquet. As Natasha threw the bouquet up and it went soaring into the air all the ladies jumped for it and reached up high. The girl next to Scully, a girl in her 20's caught it, and smiled pleased with catching it. Until Scully, being drunk… grabbed it from her cousin Janice and smiled. Janice of course grabbed it back and raised it into the air smiling as everybody clapped.

Scully returned to her chair disappointed.

"Well are you gonna go catch the garter?" Scully asked returning her hand in the same spot it was before, now rubbing his thigh… and putting her face close to his. They both watched the man who caught the garter, the best man… Gary… Bradley's best friend place it up and up and up a little farter on Janice's thigh since Mulder decided to sit with Scully.

"Time to go. You might want to go say goodbye." He stood up and began to say good bye to Charlie, Michelle, the sleeping Vinnie, and the half asleep Laura, who gave Mulder a wave goodbye.

"Oh Fox, let me get a picture of you and Dana together." Michelle said rising up out of her chair holding her Polaroid. Mulder grabbed Scully who already had her hand on Mulder's lower back and one on his chest by the waist and smiled. Scully also smiled as Michelle snapped 2 pictures. "Thanks."

Mulder and Scully walked over to her mom and said goodbye. Mrs. Scully said thank you to Mulder as they left to walk to say goodbye and thank you to the bride and groom.

Once they finished up their goodbye Mulder helped Scully walk to his car since she was swaying a little more. "Are you feeling okay?" Mulder asked stopping at Scully side of the car.

"No, not…not really." she said looking down as if she were a five year old girl admitting she had broken her mom's favorite vase.

"Well what's a matter?" Mulder asked concerned as he lifted up Scully's chin, hoping she wouldn't then throw up on him.

"It's just well… I like you Mulder… and I… after tonight… I don't want us to… Just act like that kiss never happened. I.. I want to be more than profe-" he cut her off. Staring into her eyes as she was speaking was too much for him he just pulled her closer and kissed her with more passion than anything on the lips. As he pulled away he smile and said "Scully… you're amazing. I don't know if you'll remember this tomorrow but… I could never forget what happened tonight… or how breath taking you looked in that dress," She was smiling widely. "I just want to get you home safely now before you do something you'll regret at the wedding."

He opened the car door and she got in. As he made his way to the driver's seat he thought.. "Wow, I love that girl.."

With in two minutes of driving to Scully's apartment where Mulder would spend the night looking over her she had fallen asleep. At a stop light he leaned over and checked her breathing to make sure she still was and that it was normal. It was, everything was fine.

As he pulled in to parking he looked over to see if she was still asleep. He smiled as he saw how peaceful she looked. Trying not to wake her he picked her up after opening her car door. As he stepped in to her apartment he heard he murmur "Mulder" in her sleep at which his smiled. Walking into her bedroom he gently placed her on her bed placing a kiss lightly on her forehead. After undoing her high heels he began to undress and put on sweat pants of his that he left at her house and then he laid down next to her lacing his arms around her waist. With in five minutes they were both in a peaceful slumber, dreaming about each other.

* * *

OKAY THERE'S YOUR CHAPTER TWO. It took me a while to write. My sister had to keep typing up her resume. Everyday ! I hope you liked it. That's all. JUST KIDDING there's more. I'm posting another fan fiction for xfiles. Another MSR. It's about Mulder and Scully just beginning to call themselves a couple and spending Christmas break together. Well R&R and I'll update soon. 

--Andrea


	3. A Shocking End To A Date

I'm updating now. So you know, this is the chapter where the two actually contemplate an actual relationship. I'll try to make it as MSROMANCE-ISH as possible without ruining the characters. Enjoy! oh and don't forget to review.

DISCLAIMER- x-files…sadly… is not mine. It belongs to chris carter.

* * *

"Coffee..?" Scully asked herself as she sat up and scratched her head. She was having a hangover so naturally she had a headache and a stomach ache. After she looked at the alarm clock which read 10:50, she got up out of bed changed into sweats and a t-shirt and walked towards the kitchen where Mulder stood, shirtless brewing coffee for them both. She continued to walk over, clutching her aching stomach as if it were going to fall off.

"Good morning." He exclaimed all bright and cheery. "Skinner brought a big yellow envelope this morning for both of us. I put it on the coffee table. He was pretty surprised to see me here early," He laughed. "I explained the whole drunk thing to him."

"Eh, good morning," she said expressionless. The only time she reacted this morning was when she smelt the coffee and saw Mulder topless. (A/n: and hey, I would react to that too! haha) "I'll look over that tonight. You wouldn't happen to remember what happened last night, would you? I only remember the whole...you know."

There were a bunch of things that the words 'You Know.' could have meant. Mulder was guessing the whole going out into the parking lot thing.

"What I said when we left? And uhm... what I did?" Mulder was now leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Uhm.. no actually," Scully looked puzzled. "Wait, what did you say? I was talking about kissing you on the dance floor..." The last part she said quickly. He took her buy the hand and lead her into the living room where they sat on the couch, his hand in hers. "What did you say Mulder?"

"I uh told you how I felt."

She repeated herself, "What did you say Mulder?"

"I knew you wouldn't remember it this morning.. you were so drunk it's crazy. You know you had six drinks including mine and-"

"Mulder."

"I said you were amazing and I wasn't ever going to forget to night, or how gorgeous you looked in that dress... and I kissed you... again."

"Oh" Scully was looking down and smiling.

"You told me that you wanted to be more than professional with me. And well... If you haven't changed your mine well I want to be the same with you."

"Mulder...Skinner. What about Skinner. If he finds out...well you know we'd be searching the classifieds for a job shortly after."

He thought for a moment before saying, "A secret?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Like a secret romance? And no one would know?"

"Yeah what's a matter with that?"

"I don't know if I'd like that Mulder..."She said staring into his eyes. Her eyes were beginning to water, because she knew that this wasn't even possible.

"Hey? Are you crying?" Scully began to look down. "I meant only at work. Nowhere else. I don't mean that we can't go on dates or anything."

"It's just... I want this to happen. Is it even possible." Mulder picked up her face in his hands.

"Anything is possible, Scully. It'll work, I promise you." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and wiped away her tears.

"I hope you're right."

"I am don't you worry about a thing." Mulder stood up and got the coffee and then they had heard a knock at the door.

"Dana, it's me, Michelle." A voice called from behind the door. Scully walked over to the door holding her aching head, since she didn't take her Advil yet. "You look terrible." Michelle seemed concerned when she caught site of Scully with her messy short red hair and smeared make up.

"Thanks?" Scully said smoothing her hair out.

"No, Dana I mean… you look as if you were crying."

"Oh… well... we just had an emotional talk." She said assuring her sister-in-law that everything was fine.

"Oh, alright. You're probably wondering why I'm here," she started. "Well, you two forgot the pictures I took at the wedding last night." She pulled out a stack of photos. Michelle was quite the photographer. Even with just a Polaroid all her pictures turned out magnificent. "And I have an un-used disposable camera if you want it." She grabbed the disposable camera and handed it to Mulder after she handed over the photos.

"Thanks Shel," Scully began. "Hey, we were just about to sit down and have some coffee. Care to join us?"

"No… Charlie's waiting. We're all about to go out to brunch with my parents. Thanks though," She turned for the door. "See you both later." And then she was gone.

"I probably don't remember any of these from last night." She said as she surprisingly collapsed onto the couch. She was still with a head ache and stomach ache. Mulder rushed to her side.

"Are you alright? Is it the hangover or something else?" He asked putting his arm on her shoulder and assisting her back up.

"Wow… I have no idea what happened. Uhm… maybe I just need some of that coffee… and an Advil." Scully stood up, and then Mulder pulled her back down to the couch.

"Calm down G-woman, I'll get it for you." She smiled and he walked over and got her an Advil and water. "Still up for that coffee? I don't think it'll be that good for your stomach."

"I'll just have the Advil, thanks." She was still sitting on the couch when Mulder came over with his coffee, an Advil, and water.

"Thanks."Scully gulped down the water and the Advil all at once and then picked up the photos her sister-in-law had left her. "Oh… Mulder this is… it's adorable." She said staring at the picture of Mulder and Vinnie while Vinnie was sleeping. Mulder smiled and rubbed the small of her back. "Oh and this one… well we look cute don't we?" Scully said as she flipped to the next picture, one where they were dancing.

"I feel like I'm being stalked, Scully."

Scully smiled widely. "I told you Michelle was a little obsessed with photography." She went to the next picture, a picture of Scully and Mulder before they left.

"Wow Scully, you look amazing here." The light hit Scully perfectly, making her glow.

She only smiled, she had nothing to say except, "You looked great too last night."

They flipped through each of the pictures, mostly of Mulder and Scully with the kids, Michelle, or Charlie. At the end Scully put the picture of Mulder and Vinnie on top. "You know, you would make a really good father."

"You think so?" he looked at her amazed she would even say this.

"Yeah, I do actually. Do you want kids?" Scully placed the pictures on top of the envelope that Skinner delivered earlier that day.

"Even though my life is so devoted to the X-files I'd like to settle down and start a family some day. Do you want kids Scully?" As soon as he realized what he had said he wanted to take it back immediately, because Scully of course was always sort of sensitive about this.

"Mulder… I do want kids. But you know I can't-" He cut her off and pulled her into a tight warm hug once he saw the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. You know maybe… by some miracle… It might happen. Don't lose hope."

"No Mulder its fine. I should face the truth and stop ignoring the fact that I can't have children." She began to break out into an uncontrollable sob which made Mulder hold her tighter as she dampened his skin.

"Don't cry Scully. Don't you worry about it. Don't lose hope in a miracle."

"This whole, having kids thing. Well, it's just I always had it planned out." Mulder listened intently. "I wanted to settle down and live in a nice three bedroom house. And I'd have one boy and a girl. Once my brother's started their families I decided that I would want to start one soon. Then I found out and my hopes just came crashing down. It'll never happen. Never." At the last part she grabbed his hand.

"There's always adoption." He reassured.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He got up. "I think I'm going to go home for a little bit. You know take a shower and get some stuff done. Maybe, we can go out later…"

She smiled as she stood up as well, "Like a date?" Mulder put his arms around her waist

"Maybe. I'll pick you up at 6:30." He touched her jaw with his fingers and stared at each other for a while before giving there goodbye kiss.

"Bye, Mulder." Scully said as Mulder approached the door.

"6:30 Scully. Be ready." And then Mulder left.

The clock read twelve o'clock. 'Might as well get some work done too.' Scully thought as she went into her bedroom to change clothes. As Scully caught up on her checks and bills that she needed to take care of Mulder's idea of work was completely different than hers. As she sat there with her calculator he stood there bouncing his basketball trying to think of a perfect first date. The only thing that could come to his mind was a picnic, but a very good picnic at a very good place.

'Hah, me make food. This should be good.' Mulder couldn't cook at all. The only things he was able to prepare were spaghetti and he could fix a good breakfast of bacon and eggs. But then he came up with a better idea. Instead of planning a picnic he decided that it would be much better to go see a movie in the park. 'Hah and I don't have to cook!' For the next few hours he was running around planning for before the date since the movie started at 8:30 once it started getting dark.

After Scully had finished making all her checks she had to mail out it was around 3:30. She expected to be tired once she had finished like she usually was but she wasn't. 'I have about an hour before I have to get ready so… I guess I could go for a run. But I really should look into that envelope.' She thought as she walked into her room to change clothes once again and put on her running shoes. She decided to go for the run and check out that envelope later on that night.

She ran for about an hour. So many thoughts ran through her head as the time went on. Most if not all of her thoughts were focused on Mulder and what it'll be like in the office on Monday. Once she had passed the corner store she turned around because something had caught her eye in there. Most of the time the man brings the girl a present like flowers before a date. Scully was going to get Mulder something instead. It wouldn't be flowers. No, what she had planned was more original. It wasn't even risky because she knew he would this.

At 6:00 Mulder began to get ready. He had taken a shower and then shaved so he'd look nice and suave for his date with the woman he wanted to be with for quite some time. He put on his aftershave jeans and a white with green stripes button down shirt. He left around 6:15 so he had time to go down to the corner store and pick up a bouquet of flowers.

Scully began getting ready thirty minutes earlier than Mulder since she needed more time. After her shower she blow dried her hair straight, but on a white tank top white jeans and a pink cashmere sweater.

It was 6:29 and Scully was all ready for her date with her partner when she heard a knock on the door.

"Mulder?" She called

"Can I come in?"

"Use your key, I'm in the bathroom." Scully ran to the bathroom to fix her hair which was perfect. She double checked her makeup and tried to smell her own breath.

"You know, I think your breath probably smells fine." He smiled leaning up against the door holding a bouquet of lilacs. Turning a deep shade of scarlet Scully whipped around and caught sight of Mulder and what he was holding.

"These would be for you." He said taking a few steps forward and handing her the fragrant flowers which she took.

"Thanks, they're my fav-"

"You're favorite." Mulder stroked the hair out of her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I remember hearing you saying something about lilacs at the wedding."

Scully smiled. "Actually Mulder," She walked away towards the kitchen "I have something for you too."

Scully picked up the sunflower seeds that had a bow on them from the counter.

"Thanks, Scully." He smiled as he gave Scully a quick hug.

"Let me just put these in water and then we can go." She said as she reached from under the sink and grabbed a vase, filled it with water and placed the bouquet in the water without cutting them or even unwrapping them. "That should be good for now. I don't want to be late for whatever we're doing."

He grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to the elevator and then to his car. Mulder was such a gentleman, he opened the door for her.

As they began to drive off she began to ask questions of the night he had planned.

"So, what're we doing tonight?" She asked as if it were not a date as if she and Mulder were just hanging out.

"Well first I'm going to take you to that new restaurant by the park, Cecilia's. And then you'll just have to wait and see" He smiled at her and she returned that smile.

As they ate dinner they began to talk just as they always did at dinner. Somewhere in their conversation they came to the topic of their relationship.

"Monday should be interesting." Scully stated.

"It will be."

"Well, not really I'll just act as I always do. Nobody would know."

"Yeah same here," Mulder looked at his watch that read 7:50. "Are you about ready to get out of here?"

It was a good thing that Cecilia's was crowded. It made more time for them to talk and they wouldn't be early for the movie.

"Sure, let's go." And with that Mulder picked up the check and they were ready to head out and walk over to the park, since it was in walking distance.

Mulder had his hand on Scully's lower back as they walked over. It wasn't uncomfortable for either of them. It wasn't the first time Mulder had his hand there as they walked. Mulder was carrying a blanket with his other arm, the one he would be sitting on. They found a spot on the ground right next to the tree at about 8:10. They sat and talked about work until the movie began. It was one of those classics. Scully loved the classics. Mulder on the other hand didn't care for much for them.

The movie was great. Everything went great. Scully and Mulder both were both upset that it had to end and that they would be returning to work tomorrow and all of this would fade just like it never happened. Because really it couldn't.

As Mulder pulled up to Scully's apartment he asked, "Would you like me to walk you?"

She smiled, "No, I'll be fine. Thanks for tonight. It was great." He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Scully. See you tomorrow morning."

Scully walked up to her apartment and was confronted with a startling surprise. She panicked.

She began to quickly feel around for her phone and her gun. The first person she obviously called was Mulder.

"Mulder." Mulder had picked up the phone and he was still driving.

"It's me. I think you should've walked me up, Mulder." Scully said looking around as she peeked in the threshold, gun at the ready. And then stepped out.

"And why is that. What happened?" He asked in a concerned manner since he heard the panic in Scully's voice.

"Someone broke into my apartment."

* * *

Dunn Dunn Dunnnnnnnn!

Alright I'll be updating soon.

I stayed up writing one night writing until 6am in between five x-files episodes and watching x-files videos on YouTube. Blame my sister. Lol well…. R&R.


	4. Today Was Interesting

Disclaimer- I do not own the X-files.  
I love you guys, thanks for the reviews.

Secrets  
Chapter 4- "Today Was... Interesting"

As they walked out of the elevator, which was now on the basement level he grabbed her hand. Scully had let go as they heard a phone ringing, the phone in their office. She ran into the office careful not to miss the call incase it was an important one from Assistant Director Skinner.

"Hello…Okay….We'll be right there….Yes sir." She smiled at Mulder as she hung up the phone. "Apparently Skinner may have a lead on to who broke into my apartment."

"Well let's go then." he put his arm around her as they walked back to the elevator.

"Agents." Skinner announced as the two walked in.

"Oh no Cancer Man today?" Mulder asked joking, and then he received a seriously look from Skinner.

"This is serious, Mulder," he began placing his hands on his desk. "Now, what did you both do with that envelope I sent to your house yesterday morning Scully?"

"I remember putting it on my coffee table and saying I was going to look over it later on that night. Why?" She began to look very concerned. "Does this have to do with why my house was broken into yesterday?"

"Where is it now? Is it still there?"

"Sir. What was in that envelope?" Mulder asked standing up.

"It was very top secret information on an X-file that I wanted you to investigate. Where is it now?"

"I'm less sure. I didn't check on it-"

Skinner cut her off, "I was risking my job and life handing you that information. You better go back right now and make sure it is still there and has not been taken." He paused "You're dismissed.".

As they were approaching the door to her apartment he asked "Scully your apartment…was it locked? Was the door open when you got there?"

"The door was wide open. Why?"

"Just thinking of our good friend Eugene Viktor Tooms."

"Mulder, we killed him. Remember?"

"Yeah…" She began to rummage through the papers thrown around on the table and thrown around on the floor. "Mulder, where the hell is it?!"

"Let's uh keep looking." They couldn't find it anywhere they spent the next hour looking everywhere around the house for the huge yellow envelope. Mulder was crawling around on the ground when he saw something by the door which startled him. "Take a look at this, Scully." She bent down and was now looking at the same thing Mulder was. "Looks like you've been paid a visit by our good friend Cancer Man." Mulder pointed at the cigarette butts on the ground. "We should get these analyzed to see at what time they were left, to see if it was him who broke into your apartment." He stood up and began pacing.

"Come to think of it Mulder there was a faint smell of cigarette smoke last night outside my door. And I don't remember any tenants near me smoking."

"So it's him!" He punched the wall. "It all adds up, Scully."

"What do you mean, Mulder?" She stood up.

"Every time we get to close to figuring out the truth he has to screw it all up."

"Mulder," she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You're jumping to conclusions."

"It's always like this Scully. That envelope had something important in it! Something that he knew would lead us closer."

"How do you know that?" She said holding his arms trying to get him to calm down. Then her phone began to ring just as Mulder was about to answer. "Scully." She answered as she always did.

"Well did you find it?" Skinner said on the other line.

"No, we were unable to recover it. We have a lead on who may have been here."

"Alright, so do I. Meet me back in my office at five o'clock."

"Yes sir." Scully hung up and redirected her attention to Mulder. "That was Skinner." She continued to rub his arm attempting to calm him down. "We're meeting him in his office at five." Mulder just looked at her and then looked back. He was angry. "Want to get lunch?" she asked spinning him around to face her.

"Fine."

He drove them to a small restaurant a few blocks away from Scully's house. Once they got out he grabbed her hand and began walking to the door of the restaurant where they picked their booth.

As Mulder began mumbling on about this whole Cancer Man breaking into Scully's apartment thing Scully took his hand in hers after taking a bite of her garden salad. "Mulder, that guy usually has other people to do his work. You can't be so sure that this-"

"Sometimes he does what he needs to himself." He finished chewing his hamburger. "Like that time he went to visit my mother. And when he-"

"Mulder..."

"You don't believe me do you…? The truth is out there and he knows we are close."

"Let's just… get the check."

It was 3:30 and they decided to go back to the office to get some work done. Scully wanted to get her mind and his off this whole thing. There was a knock at the door and Scully and Mulder were both sitting at their desk looking over files. "Come in." Scully called from the inside of the office. Walter Skinner had walked in.

"Agents," Skinner walked towards them and the standing behind the chair next to the one Scully was sitting in. "I've been advised to ask you to forget about who had broke in-"

"Cancer man just broke into Scully apartment and you expect us to just move on!?"

"Mulder." Skinner warned.

"What made that envelope so important to him that provoked him into breaking in to an apartment-his self… to retrieve the god damn thing." Mulder began to have elaborate hand gestures as he was talking. Scully who had forgotten over the past few weeks about how angry The Cigarette Smoking Man, Cancer Man, C.G.B. Spender or whatever the hell his name was made him just stared at Mulder and watched his anger grow before interrupting him.

"Mulder," she touched his arm to calm him down, which by the way worked. "Skinner's right. Let's just forget about it." Mulder looked at her confused.

"Thank you, Agent Scully."

"Now, sir from what I understand by what you had told me earlier there is another case at hand for Mulder and myself to investigate."

"Yes. That is actually another reason why I am here." Mulder was still looking confused at everything and why Skinner had just changed from being worried about that envelope to appearing as he didn't even as much as care. "I'd like you to look over this file." He handed them a normal looking file which they both took. "It's in Eerie, PA. I trust that you two are able to drive there, instead of me booking you both a flight." He turned to walk away. "I'd like you two to leave tonight." He exited.

"What the hell?"

"Mulder just drop it." Scully was looking down.

"No, it's-" She looked up at him. He was staring into the file. "It's this file."

"What is it?" Scully walked over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was confused about. "Another sea monster?" She rolled her eyes and then sat on one of the only parts of the desk where there weren't papers spread out everywhere. "Mulder…do you even remember what happened last time we investigated something like this?"

Ignoring Scully Mulder said, "Scully- I swear this is the same case all over again. Everything's the same there in Eerie as it was in Georgia."

"What're you suggesting, Mulder?" She asked getting down from the desk.

"Well, I haven't put much thought into it but what if this isn't just a coincidence?"

"What're you suggesting Mulder?" She repeated herself.

Knowing that she would say something to bring his 'suggestion' down he decided not to say anything because he didn't want their stay in Eerie to be sour. Besides they already argued enough today.

"I uhm have to read more of the file first…" He got up and walked to the door.

"Where're you going," She questioned as she got up too and walked towards the door. "It's only five."

"I think we're done here. Besides I'm tired." He inched towards the elevator and she laced her arms around his waist.

"Me too." She whispered pressing her face into his back. They walked into the Elevator and as soon as the doors shut he grabbed her into his arms. Both were happy that the doors were now shut and he could hold her. He pushed the button.

"Let's go back to my place."

"I like that idea." She was kind of pissed and upset that there first day at work as a couple they fought. She wanted to make everything better that night before their long drive to Eerie PA. As soon as the doors open they had to appear strictly professional. Mulder however kept his arm around her.

"Mulder," They walked out of the doors of the Bureau. "You shouldn't have you're arm like that around me for everyone to see."

"It's fine… They know we're close. They wouldn't think of it as anything more as me caring for you like I always have."

---  
Once they got into Mulder apartment she threw herself down on the couch like she always did after she set down her purse. "Thirsty?" He asked. He saw Scully shake her head and he pulled out a mountain dew and opened it while walking over to Scully. Once he sat down he pulled her closer until finally she was on his lap, and he laid down.

"Today was… interesting." Scully yawned.

"Indeed it was. First day as a couple and at work and all we did was argue."

"About that… I'm sorry." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't be." He whispered into her ear, softly. "I love you." He kissed her jaw bone.

"I love you too."She smiled as she closed her eyes and she shifted in his arms. She had one hand on his side which wrapped around his back. Her other hand was resting on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. Her head was up against her collarbone, and she was falling asleep.

"Why don't we sleep for a few hours, so we'll be awake for when we start our drive." He kissed her forehead and she mumbled something that sounded like okay. He had his arms wrapped around her. He just loved to hold her, and he began falling asleep while holding her close.

Scully was the first to wake. As she was stirring in his arms she realized he was still sound asleep. Before kissing him lightly on the mouth so he could wake up, she glanced at his watch that read nine o'clock. 'We were sleeping for three hours?' She thought to herself after thinking about her sleeping problems she's been having. 'Sleeping in his arms must be good for me then.' She smiled to herself and then placed a kiss on Mulder's lips. "Mulder, wake up. Mulder..." He began to start shifting around before placing a kiss on her lips which were still close to his.

"Mmm five more minutes." He mumbled.

"No five more minutes. It's nine and I still would like to get a very late dinner and we both still have to pack." Mulder sat up at Scully's words.

"Dinner first?"

"That would be good." She smiled and got up walking towards his bathroom to fix her hair which was very messy and frizzy in the back.

"Ready to go?" He called from the front door.

"Yeah." She walked forwards towards the door and he had stopped her.

"Where's your jacket?"

"Jacket? It's May. I didn't even bring it to work."

"It's a bit chilly outside."

"Well then you'll just have to hold me close." They made their way towards the elevator and the whole way to the car was silent as Mulder held her close. He was write it was a bit chilly outside.

Mulder had brought the file that Skinner had handed him earlier that day with them so that he and Scully both could look it over. The restaurant was nice. Nicer than Scully and Mulder would usually go to, to get a late dinner before working on a case.

"Well Mulder, the case in Georgia as we found out was just an alligator." She started to challenge his theory as she always would. "You can't be suggesting that this is actually a case that could be involving a sea monster." He didn't answer. "Mulder… you are aren't you?"

"Scully…" He began but she interrupted him again.

"Well," She began not wanting to get in a fight over a case that was obviously not anything out of the ordinary. "Let's just wait until we get up to Eerie."

---  
The ride up to Eerie was long and boring. Scully was asleep as Mulder continued to drive up to their motel that they'd be staying at. It was a small one. The bureau always made them be placed at a small one. He gently nudged her as he pulled into the parking lot near the place where you check in. "One room or two?" he asked as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Two, so the Bureau won't raise any suspicions."

"Right, you just stay here and I'll get the rooms."

Once he returned he opened the trunk got all the bags and then stopped by Scully's door where he opened it to wake her up. "Scully?"

"Mmm?"

"Time to get to the room." She opened her eyes and began to get out of the car and walk over to the room and Mulder gave her, her key. She walked in and Mulder had followed her in.

"Didn't you get two rooms?" She asked looking at him and giving him a raise of her eyebrow.

"I did. But only so the Bureau doesn't suspect anything."

"I like how you think G-man." She made her way to the bathroom where she took off her clothes and changed into her pajamas. By the time she returned Mulder was all ready for bed as well. It was 3:30 in the morning. She had plopped herself down on the bed next to Mulder who was once again reading over the file.

"I'd like to get to the first crime scene around nine, so we better get to sleep." He clicked off the light over them, crawled into the covers, and wrapped his arms around a half asleep Scully.

"Night, Mulder…" She turned and gave his a kiss on the lips right before she turned and placed her head on his shoulder.

----

Okay, I had a short writing block. But, for the next few chapters there won't be a writers block because I basically planned out the whole rest of the fic. Something extremely MSR-ish will be happening during this trip to Lake Eerie… while they're investigating. And then that'll all lead up to the sequel for which I have the beginning planned out. I'll update as soon as I can. Much love. Send me reviews.

-Andrea.


	5. Yes YES! YES! YES!

**Disclaimer- In this chapter the only characters I do not own are Dana Scully and Fox Mulder. Everyone else, I do own. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Gillian Anderson in honor of her birthday.  
Happy birthday Gilllliannnn!  
Okay… I made a mistake before; Erie PA is spelt as 'Erie' I have put 'Eerie' previously… you know like the adjective. Well here's chapter 5. I think you'll like this one a lot. Send some reviews when you're done, please.**

Story Title- Secrets  
Chapter Title- "Yes. YES! YES! YES!"

---

Mulder had awoken the next morning before Scully. He look down at her slumbering face and loved how peaceful she had looked. 'I could wake up like this every morning and could never get tired of it. I want to wake up with her in my arms every morning.' He was still holding her in his strong arms. 'I could give her a few more minutes…' Mulder thought to himself letting go of Scully gently and going into the bathroom to turn on a hot shower. Apparently Scully wasn't as asleep as Mulder had thought because at the sound of the shower running she fluttered her eyes open and fixed them upon the digital clock at the bedside.

'Eight.' She ran her hands through her short red messy hair and walked over to the mirror, stretching. 'I guess I should go shower… Mulder once to be there at exactly nine, The time the detectives said they would show up.' She walked out of that motel room into the other one that was supposed to be occupied by one of them. Without stopping she walked directly into the bathroom where she undressed and began to shower.

Mulder, clearly did not hear her go into the other room to take a shower since the water had blocked out any other sound. As he was in the middle of shaving and in only a towel the shaving cream bearded Mulder walked out of the bathroom after thinking, 'Oh better get Scully up.' "Scully!" he called out, and began to look all over the room, which didn't take long considering the fact that the room was rather small. After realizing she wasn't there he was in a panic. 'Why is the god damn door unlocked!?" He questioned after turning the knob. Then it hit him like a sack of bricks. Scully is probably in the other room. Still in a panic and a rush Mulder, ran out of that motel room into the next one almost dropping his towel, and he still had a white beard of shaving cream. "Scully?!" he panted as he opened the door. Scully didn't hear Mulder either through the water. But since Mulder had heard running water he decided to make sure it was in fact Scully, and that she was alive. The door was slightly ajar so all he had to do was push it open. Forgetting his manners completely since he was in a panic he opened up the shower curtain without any warning. She yelped and fell backwards; luckily Mulder caught Scully before she could bang her head.

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing scaring me like that?" She exclaimed while reaching for the towel hanging next to the shower which she quickly wrapped around her. Good thing she was completely finished with showering.

"I… uhm… you were sleeping when I got in the shower… and I thought that-"

"That I got taken away." She put her hand on her hips walking over to her clothes which sat neatly on the toilet seat. I appreciate your concern she gave him a soft smile stood on her tippie toes to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. She picked up her clothes and Mulder backed out of the bathroom, allowing her to change. Before leaving the motel room completely he called out to her.

"Scully?"

"Yeah?"  
"Is there a mall around here anywhere."

"A mall?" she was obviously confused at his question. "I'm pretty sure there isn't Mulder. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." He walked out. His reason for wanting to know was a complete secret. He returned to the room that they had slept in where he had shaved off the remainder of his shaving crème beard and had gotten into his clothes for the day. They both agreed silently to themselves that that was a very awkward and interesting morning.

"Get in the right lane and turn right, here." Scully pointed out the intersection to Mulder. After they had pulled into the parking lot and showed their badge to the officer at the yellow crime scene tape they investigated the area. They also found the detective leading the investigation, Detective Rob Bounty.  
"Detective Rob Bounty?" Mulder asked as he walked up to a man in a dark trench coat.

"Yes?" The man turned around. Rob Bounty had spoke with a button. His condition was most likely a result of smoking. He seemed to be in his mid 30's. He was quite attractive actually. With his chiseled jaw bone, dark brown hair, and alluring blue eyes he could stop a woman in his tracks.

"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, and this is my partner Agent Dana Scully." He gestured towards Scully who was looking around the crime scene trying to find a lead off of anything.

"Have any bodies turned up?" Scully turned her attention to Bounty.

"No not yet. There are four people missing; two of which work here at the nearby souvenir store." He pointed into the direction of a building about 10 yards away. Their names are Vince Fera, Gianni Carlo, Ryan Helkias, and Lauren Nickel. "

" Which of the four work there?" Mulder asked .

"Vince and Gianni.. did why?" It seemed like the detective was a little nervous answering all of these questions.

"Are you new detective?" Mulder asked curiously.

"Yes why? What does this have to do with anything? It doesn't even relate to the case."He began to let all the nervousness build up. Mulder turned to Scully who was also a little confused as to why he was asking such questions.

"I think it's time we pay a visit to that souvenir shop." They decided to walk up there; it was only about a minute walk. He walked up his arm around the short little red-head, whose head came up to just below his shoulders. The height difference was vast. He held the door open for her and they pulled out their ID's as they reached the counter. "I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, and this is my partner Agent Dana Scully. We're with the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Why, hello. Is something wrong?" The man asked. He had an uncanny resemblance to Langly. His hair was ear length and he had the same glasses as Langly.

"Well, yes. We're here to ask you a few questions about the employees named," Scully pulled out her note pad where she had written down the names of the missing employees. "Vince Fera and Gianni Carlo." At the sound of those names the other clerk, who was about 10 feet away began eavesdropping intently.

"Am I under suspicion?" he took off his hat and walked over to the other side of the counter where the agents stood.

"No. What is your name?" Mulder questioned

"David Bounty."

"Are you related to the detective Rob Bounty?"

"Cousins. And I have already told the police what I knew."

"Well, good. Now you can inform us." He looked worried, like the detective was.

"From what I understand the night Vince disappeared he was working?" Scully asked.

"Yes, that's correct. I sent him out to the lake like I do every night with one of the employees to see if one of the rented tubes were lying out on the shore."

"Tell us more." Mulder had said, looking around the souvenir shop. He had found something shiny that he would by once Scully left for the car.

"Well, I sent him out. And when he didn't come back an hour later I began to get worried. After two hours I called the cops and walked over to the beach.' He paused, thinking if he should say what he was about to. 'That's when I saw it. I saw a black abject in the water. It was too dark to see what it was but I know I saw something. It had yellow glistening eyes. That's all I could make of it." Scully's wandering eyes had found something; it was a package of coffee mugs that David Bounty had been taking out of the box. The mugs read 'The Eerie monster of Erie.' Scully, finding this odd took out her notepad and had jotted down the name of the processing company whom these mugs have come from. 

"And you did the same thing with Gianni Carlo?" Mulder asked looking down at Scully who had wrote down 'Jostens Co.' and then the address on her blue notepad.

"Yes, I did." He began to seem more worried and Mulder took note of this.

"What time did you send them to the beach?" Scully asked, putting her notepad into her jacket pocket.

"Once it started getting dark. Uhm around 10 pm."

"Mulder, I think we're done here." She turned to walk to the door; Mulder didn't move. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a second." Mulder watched to make sure Scully was gone. Once he was sure that she wouldn't see him he walked over to what he saw earlier picked it up and walked to the counter where David Bounty returned to his place behind the counter.

"This all?" he asked looking at Mulder with a questionable look after ringing the small item up.

"Actually, no." He grabbed a small gold key chain that read 'Erie PA' and had a picture of the beach on it. "That's it." He said after handing the keychain to the clerk.

"Are you aware," Bounty held up the first item that he rang up, "That this is for a woman?"

"Yes I'm aware," He laughed. David Bounty put both items in a small plastic bag and handed it to Mulder, who had turned to leave after takin the bag in his grasp.

"It's for that Scully isn't it?" David called to Mulder who was just at the door.

"Have a nice day, Mr. Bounty." He smiled and returned to the car.

As he got in the car Scully smiled. "What was it that you bought?" she asked seeing the bag that was shoved into his pocket.

"Oh uhm a key chain." He pulled out the key chain from his pocket, but he left the bag in there.

"Oh. Mulder, I think we're going to need to check with Ryan Helkias' parents. I already called their mother, her name is Diana. Lauren Nickel had no family at all. Also, I saw a package of Coffee mugs that were being unpacked on the counter. I don't know if you caught that. I wrote down the manufacturer. I'll be calling them to ask questions soon." Mulder was staring down contemplating if the purchase he made (not the key chain) was the correct thing to do. "Mulder?" Scully had noticed that he was kind of zoned out.

"Oh, sorry." He looked over at her and then at the time. It was almost eleven. "Are we going tto Ryan's house then?"

"Yeah, I have directions." Mulder began to drive where Scully had told him to he was still thinking about whether or not he should give what he had bought to Scully. They were having their usual conversation that they would have about any case, but Mulder's thoughts would fall back to thinking about his decision. He knew he wanted to give it to her before they got to Washington. He couldn't wait that long. He just had to find a time to do it. Scully had gotten off the phone with the manufacturing company of the coffee mugs. "Mulder," Said Scully as she opened up the file on the case she had in her lap. "It says here that the first missing person's incident happened five days ago."

"Yeah, it does. The kidnappings take place every night basically. Which means we should have a stake out waiting for the culprit."

"I agree Mulder-turn right here- but the point I am trying to make is that well the coffee mugs were ordered two weeks prior. The whole sea monster idea wasn't 'released' to the public until three days ago… after the second kidnapping."

"And your sure of this?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She seemed a bit annoyed. "I just got off the phone with Jostens Co…. the manufacturing company of the mugs. The man had said they-left onto Elm Street- he had said that they had been ordered by a man named David Bounty two weeks ago. Also something the man I was speaking to had said, by the way this was quite odd, he had said that the man that he had talked to sounded odd… as if he had something wrong with his voice."

"Rob Bounty."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking. Then the question struck me, 'Why?'"

"Rob Bounty, was a new cop."

"Yeah, so? This is the place." Mulder looked at the clock that read twelve and stopped the car.

"What I'm trying to say is that maybe Rob was trying to get his first case and solve it. Perhaps they were attempting to frame someone. Those two were working together." They made their way to the steps of the house. Mulder's hand rested on the small of her back.

"But why so much work just to get a case?"

"And then the question arises again Agent Scully," he smiled. "'Why?'"

"That's what we'll be finding out tonight at the st-"Mrs. Diana Helkias answered the door. There was a scent of cookies emanating from the open door. "Hi, Mrs. Helkias?"

"Yes?" Both agents got there badges out and showed them to the lady standing before them. She was in her mid 40's her dark brown curly hair tied up and the curls were spilling out to frame her face.

"I'm Special Agent Dana Scully; we spoke on the phone. This is my partner Agent Fox Mulder."

"Come in." She softly spoke and guided them into the front room. Minutes later she was saying the whole story, detail by detail. "And it was about 10 o'clock we just realized that our towels were left. How we could forget our towels I'll never know. I'm just now wishing that we never did." She sniffed, a tear rolled down her tanned skin as Scully handed her a tissue. "Anyway, Ryan, being 13 years old and very independent offered to go and get it. I had a very clear view of where our towels were so I saw no problem with him getting them. And after all he was thirteen and I saw him capable of getting our towels. I look down for a moment at the ringing of my cell phone, it was the hospital…see I'm a doctor and I was on call that night. It was only a brief moment. And then once I looked up and answered the phone Ryan was nowhere to be seen. I told the hospital I would call right back and I ran to where our towels were. I screamed his name and I got no answer. After that I called the police." She was now balling.

"That's all we needed to know," Scully started. "Thank you for your time. If you need us call. You have mine and Agent Mulder's number." Mrs. Helkias walked them to the door.

"I really hope you catch this guy who took my baby." She hiccupped as they made their way back to the car.

"Mulder, you know it's one now. I now you're starving and so am I. We haven't eaten all day except for that muffin we both grabbed." He pulled out and made his way back. "We're pretty clear on who is behind this whole thing. The only thing we have to do now is plan for the stake out tonight and then the stake out." Mulder zoned out again as he focused on the road. "Mulder?" 

"Sorry, I guess I just uhm zoned out." He reached into the glove department to grab out his sunflower seeds. "I'll get to the nearest McDonalds-"

"You're kidding Mulder."

"No, I'm not."

"If you think I'm eating that sh-"

"Just get a salad." He laughed rubbing her shoulder. "Want some?" He handed her the bag of sunflower seeds as he pulled into the parking lot of a McDonalds. She took a small handful and began to eat them one by one.

"Thanks. But if I get as hooked on these as you have, you have another thing coming." She laughed. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, which had a sunflower seed in them. Smiling, she pulled back. "What was that for?"

"I don't know… just because." He looked at her for a moment. They both got caught in each other's stare… for only a moment then were interrupted by Mulder's stomach. They decided to eat their food in the McDonalds. As Scully took the first bite of her Asian Salad she noticed her surroundings. There was a young couple who was planning their wedding.

She had heard "But honey, I still need to find a dress. We only have three weeks til the wedding." At that she sighed, Mulder had heard. He just studied her facial expressions as she thought to herself. 'Am I ever really going to settle down and get married? I know Mulder wants to, but will he ever propose? Why am I even thinking about this?' Then she saw another couple with their son. He looked to be about one-year old. Scully was just staring at it. She was obviously thinking about her future and if she would ever be able to conceive. Mulder took notice to her staring once again. He grabbed her hand to comfort her after seeing the look of sadness on her face. She desperately wanted a child, and he knew that. She looked up at him with the worst look of sadness upon her face. Mulder got up, stopped eating his big mac and walked over to Scully's side of their booth. He held her tight in his arms. She tried not to make a scene by crying. "Mulder," she whispered into his ear. "Let's just finish our meals and get out of here." He agreed, let go of her and finished up his big mac fries, and coke. He hurried because he knew she wanted to get out of there. It took her only five minutes to finish her salad and half of her diet coke.

He held her all the way to the car; she was still crying. He opened up the door to the back seat where she could get in. He closed it and made his way to the other side so he could get in on that side. Tears fled from her eyes. Seeing that baby and hat young couple stroke a nerve in her. He pulled her onto his lap and began to rock her in his arms. "Scully…" He started, still holding her and placing kisses all over head since her face was buried in his shoulder. "I love you with all my heart." Her crying was stiffened.

"Mulder, I love you to. So much." She looked up at him, her face was completely red and puffy, especially around her eyes. He didn't have to ask what was wrong this time, he knew. He also knew that it was time to give Scully what he had bought earlier that day at the souvenir shop. He reached into his pocket where he grabbed the small item. At hearing and feeling him do this Scully, who had returned to crying pulled back and looked up at him, eyes still full of tears.

"Dana," He had used her first name because he was being very serious right now. "You told me there were no malls in the area, so this is all that I could find." Scully continued to look at him, but now she was confused.

"Mulder… what?" He opened the car door, got out and kneeled on the pavement. It was then that she realized what he was doing. She began to cry harder, but this time she was smiling and had her face over her mouth.

"You're the one for me Dana. I swear it. I want you to be mine forever."He pulled out a ring that had a large stone with the picture of the beach Lake Erie on it. It was obviously fake, but she loved it. "Will you marry me?" Her eyes got big as she hurried out of the car and through her arms around his neck.

"Yes. YES! YES! YES!" she cheered. She kept crying. These tears were tears of joy, she couldn't contain herself, she was so happy. He placed the ring on her finger then picked her up and spun her around.

"You made me the happiest man alive!"

"More than finding an alien could make you?" She gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Much more happy than that could make me." He set her down on the ground and stared at her.

"That's a lot." She kissed him again this time with more passion.

"Mrs. Dana Katherine Scully Mulder." She smiled widely.

"I'm Mrs. Fox Mulder." She smiled as she buried her head into his chest.

**---  
THE ENDDD. Just kidding. I'll update soon. I tried to finish this before the clock turned to 12 am so that I could say that it was for Gillian Anderson since it was her birthday. But of well, this chapter is for Gillian Anderson. I just took a while to type it up. Next chapter will be really good. Promise. I hope you liked this chapter. Please send me a review. I tried to make him buying the ring keep you guessing as to what it was he was buying. Send reviews. I'll update soon. Kay? Oh and this chapter was hard to write.**

**-Andrea :D **


	6. You're not leaving me now

**Here's chapter 6.  
enjoy.  
Story Title- Secrets  
Chapter Title- "You're not leaving me now."  
**---  
As they got back to their motel room Scully sat her on the bed and began staring at the ring she had just received.

"You know," Mulder started sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her waist. "That's only temporary. When we get back to Washington I plan on getting you a real ring." She just looked up at him and smiled. She was at a complete lost for words.

"It's five. I can't imagine that we have anymore poking around to do about this case. It's basically solved. So what now?"

"Talk."

"Alright. Well, where do you want our wedding to be?"

"Where ever you want it to be. I just want to know when's it going to be?"

"Well, it's may right now… and I always wanted a July wedding."

"Two months… that's good. Are you sure we'll be able to get everything done by then?"

"I think it'll work out just fine. I'll dedicate all my time to finding a dress, invitations, food, and the reception. Oh and I'll still concentrate on work. I also need to watch what I eat so I can fit into that-"

"Scully… You're not going at that all alone. I'm here. It's my wedding too."

"Thanks Mulder." She put his hand on his cheek and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Is this too fast?"

"No. I think it's perfect. I love you and you love me. It couldn't be any more perfect." She smiled; she knew he was right about the whole thing.

"Oh but then there's Skinner. How on earth will we tell him?"

"The sooner the better, right?"

"Yeah… Oh and then there's my family. Would you mine another family party?"

"No…"

"Good. I want to tell them next week at the Scully Cook-out."

"Scully Cook-out?"

"The first week out of every summer month we have a weekend event called 'The Scully Cook-out'."

"Interesting. I'm so excited. I love you so much!" He got up from the bed and grabbed her and spun her around. "You're amazing!" Before Scully could say anything more he leaned into her and kissed her dramatically like an actor starving for work. Scully had lost all balance and fell backwards onto the bed. "Do I make your knees weak?" He laughed. As time went on things began to heat up. (A/n: okay I'm not writing a porno. I think you can guess what they were doing 'as time went on'.)

---  
They both woke up around 7:30 on the bed under the motels ugly floral printed comforter and blankets. Mulder had woken up before Scully and just laid there staring at how beautiful she looked.

"Mmm…" She stirred from her peaceful slumber. She saw Mulder staring at her and she was at a complete loss for words. The only thing she could find fir to say was, "Hi." She rolled over to the side of the bed where her robe was lying on the floor beside the mess of her and Mulder's clothes that they were wearing that day. "Do you think that we should be doing this while we're on an assignment?" She questioned him while tying the belt of her robe.

"Well," He seemed rather shocked that she had asked him this. She threw him some boxers that had been lying on the floor over at him to put on. "I don't think we should make it a habit if that's what you mean."

"I agree." She walked over to where he was now standing. "But it was nice." She gave him a kiss right before she went into the bathroom to take a shower. "I'm going to shower before we head out tonight. You should do the same in the other bathroom while I take mine."

"Right." Mulder said as he picked up some clothes for him to wear that night and proceeded out the door to the other motel room.

--8pm.--  
By eight P.M. they were both ready for the night. When they have arrived at the beach they decided to park their vehicle a little farther where it could go unnoticed. They notified the cops and they were on standby. Mulder had also told them that they were to handle this but if anything went wrong for the cops to barge in on the situation. They place where Mulder and Scully would be hiding was previously picked out. When they have arrived at that crime scene earlier it was decided that Mulder and Scully would stay in the boat house. Mulder and Scully waited there, without talking. Mulder had his arm around Scully's waist as they both peered out the window looking waiting for the next victim and the kidnapper.

--9:00 at the souvenir shop--  
"Leo," David Bounty spoke as he counted up the money in the register. "Go check and see if any of our customers left the rentals on the beach."

"No way man," He said with fear in his voice while rubbing his head. "After what happened to Gianni and Vin? You're crazy."

"I'm crazy? You'll be crazy out of a job if you don't oblige. Now go!" The seventeen year old began debating whether or not he should go. He hesitantly started for the door.

"Thank you." Leo had left, and he was very fearful as to what would happen to him. Would he be alright? Or would his fate be as the last victims?

---  
"Mulder…" Scully warned Mulder that there was a man walking on to the beach as Mulder poured some coffee from his thermos. When Mulder walked over, as Scully drew out her gun, he tripped over a net which was placed carelessly on the floor. "You alright?" She glanced down at Mulder and then back out the window.

"Just uhm fell."

"Can you get up?" She said without letting Leo leave her sight. Mulder attempted to get up.

"Ahhh!" By hearing the shriek that Mulder made she concluded that he was in a great deal of pain.

"Mulder, it might be a sprain wait here. I'll go out."

"Scully-you'll need back up."

"I might. But you're staying here, understand? The police are on standby. I'll get him."

"Be careful." Before she exited the tiny boat house she turned and smiled at her partner who was lying on the ground clutching his injured ankle.

She made her way out cautiously and never taking her eye off of Leo. That's when she saw it. As Leo was turned, picking up an intertube a mysterious figure that Scully couldn't make out came up behind the seventeen-year old.

"Stop right there! FBI!" She ran up with her gun pointed at her target. Mulder watched helplessly from the window. Getting himself up and to the window caused him to much pain he couldn't possibly go out there. "Let him go." Scully told the figure who she soon saw was Detective Rob Bounty. Rob Bounty let the crying teenager go and he ran off where the Police soon took him over to the paramedics. Scully was now standing directly in front of Bounty with her gun pointed at him. He also had his gun drawn and it was pointing in her direction. "Lower your weapon or I'll shoot." He only smiled at her.

"Shoot me then, ginger!" That remark anger Scully. It brought back memories when she was just in junior high. Although having many friends and being well liked there were the rebels who teased her by calling her a ginger. As Bounty inched closer with taking another step Scully yelled.

"Don't take another step!" A cop then ran up to where Bounty was his gun pointing directly at him. Out of the corner of his eye the detective must've saw this. He fired one shot at Scully and quickly turned to fire at the detective but just as he was about to many other cops had fired before him, knocking bounty down.

The paramedics rushed over to Scully as well as the police. Mulder, who was gasping in fear of what had become of his fiancée, ignored the pain he felt and limped/ran to Scully's side with tears streaming down his face; he feared the worst. They took her onto the stretcher and Mulder got into the ambulance with his beautiful wife who laid there in pain. She had received a bullet in the arm and was losing a lot of blood. He smiled down to her and she forced a weak smile. He had been holding her hand that wasn't attached to her injured arm. "Scully, you're gonna be fine. You told me you'd marry me…. you're not leaving me now." Mulder told her as the paramedics took her out of the ambulance and wheeled her into the emergency entrance to the hospital. She mouthed "I love you" back to him but he didn't quite see it for there was a mask over her nose and mouth assisting her to breath.

--two hours later--  
"Sir, visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," A woman spoke to Mulder as he sat in a chair outside of Scully's hospital room. "Unless you are some type of immediate family member."

"I'm her fiancée and partner."

"Then you may stay. But may I ask you to sit in the room rather than outside her door, please." The lady was very polite so Mulder replied with a smile and a nod and went into the hospital room. He stood hovering over Scully's bed and placed a hand on hers. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch.

"Hey there." He smiled as he brought the chair against the wall closer to the bed so he could sit down. "Feeling better?" He spoke softly.

"Yeah, a lot. What happened to Bounty?"

"Well, the detective is here in the hospital, and David Bounty is in police custody."

"That's good. Oh, Mulder how are you? You fell in the boat house." Scully turned her concern to him.

"I'm fine. Still in a little bit of pain. But I'm fine. I'm wearing an air cast." He paused and moved a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You know you lost a lot of blood."

"It was just a blow just below the shoulder." She sat up. "I should be out of here tomorrow. Then we can get the hell out of this town." Mulder chuckled.

"Alright." He lifted up her hand and kissed the back. "I'll go and pack up our stuff from the motel and be back later tonight."

"They're letting you stay the night?"

"I told them how I'm your fiancée. We're getting married now remember?" She laughed.

"Oh." She let out a laugh again. "There were just so many times that you weren't allowed to… I guess I just… well never mind." She couldn't find the words to say. They sat there staring at each other and began talking, once again, of getting married.

"I'll go now to get our stuff together." HE stood up to lean down and kiss her on the forehead and then on the lips. He dropped his hand down to caress her cheek. "You get some rest. I love you."

"I love you too." She told him as he walked out the door.  
---  
**---  
This chapter was short.  
PLease Review... Reviews make me happy. : i like hearing what you think. but no flames, please. lol  
I don't know if it was the best chapter I've written. Next one I'll make longer and it'll have so more MSR.  
I just bought season five and the movie off of Amazon. The seasons are only around 20 something plus shipping. It's pretty cheap compared to eBay best buy and other websites. And cheaper than in stores. I bought season five and the movie and it came to a total of 33.**

--Andrea:D


	7. The Scully Cookout Part 1 of 2

It was a bit chilly the morning that Scully had able to get checked out of the hospital. Before Scully had waked up, Mulder who was lying in bed with her, decided that some coffee would be nice for the both of them. Not wanting to wake his peacefully sleeping fiancée, Mulder slid out of the bed and walked out the door towards the cafeteria. On his way there he had seen A.D. Skinner, who looked very worried.

"Mulder."

"Hello sir, she's down the hall."

"Thank you. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She's sleeping right now though. I'm getting coffee for me and Scully. Do you want any?"

"Yeah, that'll be good. Thank you."

---

Once arriving at Scully's room again, Mulder found Skinner leaving. Mulder handed him his coffee and Skinner flashed a smile and a whispered thank you as he walked off.

"Hey, hey, hey." Mulder smiled to Scully who was lying in her bed. He carried both of their coffees and a small bouquet of half a dozen pink and yellow roses to her. "You know," He told her as he sat down on the side of her bed. "A little while back I told you that I stole flowers from a man with a broken leg. Well I did it again." He handed her the flowers and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and handed her the coffee he had brought. "Cream and no sugar".

"Thanks." She laughed at his remark about the flowers.

"Now I think we should wait just a little while until we tell Skinner."

"And how exactly are we supposed to keep our relationship discreet?"

"Well, we'll do what we usually do."

"And what's that, Mulder?"

"You tell me what not to do and I do it anyway behind your back." Now from that remark he got an even greater laugh. "You ready to ditch this popsicle stand?" She nodded and then they both got her ready to leave.

--1 week later (first weekend in June)--  
"Mulder are you about ready?" Scully called out from her bedroom as attempted to put on her cross necklace. Mulder surprised her by coming behind her to assist her with putting her necklace on. As soon as he achieved that task he wrapped his arms around her waist and began giving her kiss after kiss on her neck.

"Mulder," She giggled and tried to push him away but no prevail. "We're going to be late." She finally pushed him away.

"Who's all going to be there?" He asked while picking up her bag and carrying it to the door where his was. "And you only said for a weekend right? You're bag feels like you packed for two weeks." Scully pretended like she didn't hear this comment.

"There'll be Mom, Bill, Tara, Matthew, Charlie, Michelle, Laura, Vinnie, their new baby Veronica, my mom's niece Hilary, her husband Jason, and their sons Chris and Mike."  
---

"Mom!" Scully gave her mother a hug while Mulder was carrying in their bags as she walked into the house which was full of children running around.

"Dana, sweetie!"

"Fox and I have an announcement to make at dinner tonight."

"Do I get a hint as to what it is?"

"It's a complete surprise." Just then as Mulder came in a bunch of children ran over to their aunt.

"Auntie Dana! Uncle Fox!" Five children said simultaneously and ran to both Mulder and Scully and gave them hugs. Scully scooped up Matthew into her arms as Mulder and Mrs. Scully said hello.

"Mrs. Scully, how've you been."

"Now Fox, now that I know you and Dana are together you better start calling me mom. And I'm good. It's always a pleasure to see you dear." She gave him a huge hug.

"No, no the pleasures all mine."

"Fox, you're too much. Why don't you put your bags upstairs in Dana's bedroom? You remember where that is?" He nodded and made his way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Meanwhile as Scully made her way into the living room to say hello to all of her family she saw little Veronica.

"Is that my new little niece, Veronica?" Scully asked softly walking over to Michelle. "Let me see the little darling." Scully then held Veronica in her arms. She was only one week old. The day that Scully had been checked out of the hospital was the day Michelle had went into labor. Do to Scully's injury she wasn't able to do much so she just stayed home. She was unable to see Michelle in the hospital. Veronica had light brown hair and big blue eyes that almost sparkled. She made a little yawn which made Scully smile widely. "Hi there, Veronica. I'm your auntie, Dana." As Scully began to talk to her niece Mulder walked into the living room, with Vinnie in his arms. Mulder began to say hello to everyone, even Bill who had seemed to lightened up a little bit towards Mulder. Then Mulder had focused on Scully holding the baby in her arms. Putting Vinnie down, Mulder made his way over to Scully and placed his hand on the small of her back as she gazed down at Veronica and then up at Mulder. She had this light-hearted smile on her face that let Mulder know what she was thinking. The diamonds on her ring glistened. He wondered if someone would notice the ring before their announcement. He stared down at the baby and then at Scully.

"She's beautiful." He smiled on over at both Michelle and Charlie. Scully began to rock her back and forth and then handed her to Charlie.

"Where's Tara?" Scully asked her mother who was sitting on the couch thinking.

"Oh Tara's outside with the kids. We're all heading out right now."

Laura Chris and Mike were all in the pool with Tara watching over them. Matthew who wanted to get in threw a tantrum about not wanting to go in any type of floating device.

"Mommy I want to go in!" He screamed and cried.

"Okay, Matthew you have to use your inner tube or floaties because I can't go in to hold you."

"No! I don't want to! No!" Mulder and Scully, both in their swimming attire walked up onto the deck where the three year old was throwing his tantrum.

"You know Tara," Scully started as she threw her towel off reveling her black and silver bikini. "Mulder and I can take Matthew in for you." Mulder nodded as Scully bent down to her red faced nephew. "Would you like that Mattie?" He wiped his tears.

"No floaties?" He hiccupped.

"No floaties, just me and your aunt Dana." Mulder told the boy who looked up at his mother who nodded.

"Okay." Matthew jumped into Mulder's arms, and then Mulder climbed down the latter into the pool. Scully soon followed after laying her towel out and his.

Scully and Mulder both finally got Matthew into his inner tube after playing with him for a while.

"Mulder," Scully started holding Mulder's shoulders as he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "I saw you with Matthew… I think you would make a great father."

"Really? I always thought about that." Scully had changed the subject immediately because she really didn't want to go into the whole 'not being able to have kids' thing just yet. She knew that they would come to talk about it; they already talked about it. She didn't want to discuss it while they were supposed to be enjoying themselves. Bill, Charlie, and Jason were in the pull as well watching their children while the women were all lying out on their towels… all except Michelle, who was sitting on the patio with Veronica. Mulder was teasing Scully about how the water only came up to just below her shoulders. Scully, getting fed up with Mulder teasing her, began to splash him. Mulder turning the other way being careful not to get splashed in his eyes because of his contacts splashed back, until he gave up. Giving up, Mulder swam under water and grabbed Scully by the legs and picked her up and began spinning her around. This caught everyone's attention more than the splashing did previously. She began to yell telling him to stop. After a few moments later Mulder had put Scully down and she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Bill," Tara yelled to her husband from the deck."Why don't we ever do anything like that?"

"Like what, hunny?" Bill asked while holding onto his niece, Laura.

"Why don't we ever goof around like Dana and Fox? They're not even married and they act so… so… loving and playful and-"

"Tara," Bill interrupted. "We act lovingly." Tara just ignored him. Everyone around them noticed this too; Mulder and Scully were very comfortable and fun with each other.

"Do we act really lovingly?" Mulder asked, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't know," She told him. "But I know I love you." She whispered into his ear once she pulled him into a hug. He smiled widely at hearing that. He didn't know how those three words coming from the one he felt so passionate about could make him feel. He didn't know; maybe it was an x-file?

"I love you too."

---20 minutes later---

"Dinner's ready." Maggie Scully told everyone as she walked over to the deck. Mulder and Scully were the last to get out of the pool. Everyone was walking up to the patio while Scully and Mulder were getting their towels. Vinnie, the two year old, who had grown attached to Mulder at the Wedding waited behind wrapped in his towel. As soon as Mulder and Scully both got dried Mulder, who was now wearing a grey t-shirt scooped up the toddler wrapped in his Mickey Mouse towel up in his arms. Scully was wearing a sun dress and together all three walked up to the patio.

"Hey Vinnie! Did you have fun today?"

"Mhmm!" Vinnie smiled and just as they arrived at the table Vinnie squirmed out of Mulder's arms so he could try to sneak a cookie that his grandma just made. Sadly, he had to eat his dinner first.

"Guess we tell them now?" Scully whispered to Mulder as she tightly grabbed his hand.

"When you're ready."

"Now…" Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully's shoulder as she called for everyone's attention. "Everyone," She started. "Fox and I have something that we'd like to tell you." She took a deep breath and looked up at Mulder who was looking down at her. "We're getting married." She held up her hand in order to reveal the sparkling ring on her finger. Mrs. Scully gasped, got up and then through her arms around her daughter. Bill on the other hand looked down and shook his head. Luckily for the two 'love birds', everyone else's reactions were closer to Mrs. Scully's.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Tara exclaimed; she was truly happy unlike her husband. "When's the wedding? Have you picked a day?"

"We're hoping for some day in July." Mulder told her.

"You and Uncle Fox are getting married Auntie Dana?" Laura asked walking over to her aunt.

"That's right, sweetie." Scully smiled.

"Good! I can have more cousins!" Scully forced a weak smiled to her niece, and then she showed a frown to Mulder who looked down at her and rubbed her shoulder. All the adults fell silent. The children began to dig in. Mulder pulled Scully's chair out for her and then they too began to eat. He rubbed her back as she began to eat. He knew the pain that she must have been feeling.

---  
Scully, who had finished showering a little while ago, waited for Mulder by laying on her bed thinking.

**Scully's POV  
**_I have to give him children. I'm obligated to. I have to give Laura and everyone else cousins. I have to give my brothers nephews or nieces. My mother needs me to give her grandchildren. But… I… can't. Mulder told me he wanted a family. I can't give him that. But really… what is a family? I'll just realize that I can't give him children. But when I held Veronica today… I was sure of what was missing in my life. A child. That's what's missing. I want to make him happy. I love Mulder more than anyone and I know he loves me. But I want a baby that we can both love together._

A tear rolled down her cheek and once Mulder walked into the room he noticed it. He knew why.

"Scully…" He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her into his lap, her wet hair dampening his chest. "You need to keep your mind off of that for right now." He kissed her on the forehead while she looked up to him tears silently flowing from her eyes. "Let's go to the movies right now."

"That's a really good idea actually." She wiped her tears and got up to put her shoes on. "I'll go tell mom." She walked downstairs to where she found her mom reading a book.

"Dana, it's eleven. You and Fox both looked incredibly tired. Why are you… Sweetie have you been crying? "Her mother became more concerned.

"It's fine mom. I just need fresh air. Fox and I are going to the movies." She turned to go to the door where Mulder was waiting.

"Is everything alright, Fox?" Mrs. Scully asked her son-in-law just as he wrapped his arm around Scully and gave her a hug.

"We'll be alright." He reassured her with a smile before walking out the door.

---  
"I love you, Dana." Mulder told her as he pulled into a parking lot of a shopping center. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek just before she replied.

"I love you, too." She told him. Just as she did so tears rolled down her cheek. He used unbuckled his seatbelt so he could turn to Scully; he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Now, why are you crying? We're at the movies."

"We're not at the movies, Mulder. And I… I want a miracle to happen I want to have children for you and for everyone. I don't want to keep us a secret to Skinner; I want him to know. I want to work with you when he finds out. I never want us to separate. I want us to have a safe a normal life. I really want to make you happy. The only way we can be completely happy is if we have children and-" he interrupted her.

"That's what you think? You think that I'll only be happy if you give me children?" He grabbed her to him and pulled her over to sit on his lap. (A/n: This was kind of hard to do considering that compartment in between them.) "Let me tell you something Dana," He spoke softly. "I couldn't be any happier in my life. I have you. You're my everything. You make me happier than I could ever hope to be in this life of an life. We will tell Skinner. We will have a safe and normal life; I'll make sure of it. It'll happen even if we have to quit the X-files. We've seen just about everything there is out there. Anything is possible including us having a child. But even if you can't conceive there's adoption." Touched by what he had said, Scully snuggled into his side.

"You always know what to say." She told him.

"And… yes we are at the movies. I have bottled water, Charlie's portable DVD player, and I movie that Charlie put on to a DVD."

"This is great. But why did we have to drive all the way out here to watch it? Well, because Agent Scully you needed to leave. The movie that I brought is one of your home videos."

---


	8. The Scully Cookout Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 8- Scully Cookout Part 2 of 3**

"Auntie Dana! Uncle Fox!" Scully's niece Laura yelled while shaking them both in attempt to wake them up. "Breakfast is ready! After breakfast we're all going to the water park! Wake up!" Scully was still trying to sleep and Mulder knew that so he woke up in order to hush Laura up.

"Laura, we'll be down in a few minutes. Why don't you go eat your breakfast and we'll see you soon." Mulder told the child while rubbing his eyes. After Laura ran downstairs he pulled the sleeping Scully into his lap and focused all his attention on her. Just as he decided not to wake her up for a while the smell of bacon and eggs emanated into the room; he soon changed his mind.

"Scully, babies… wake up." He pulled her into a sitting position where she opened her eyes.

"What?" And then the smell hit her nose as well. "Beat you down there!" She jumped out of bed and Mulder soon followed.

"Oh no you won't!" He grabbed her by the waist and took her back so he was ahead of her.

"Mulder!" She yelled as she grabbed his waist and tried pulling him back. He instead picked her up and carried her downstairs. "What're you…"

"We're going to tie." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he continued to carry her down the stairs.

Nobody noticed when they had landed at the bottom of the steps everyone was way too focused on consuming their own breakfast. Once he left go of Scully the both went over to the table where they ate their breakfast. Laura was sitting in between her old cousins Mike and Chris and was doing more talking than eating.

"My mommy's upstairs with the baby!" Laura told Mike, referring to Veronica. "She said that I was gonna be a good big sister to Veronica because I'm already one to Vinnie. She also said that Veronica is gonna look up to me too and-"Her father cut her off in mid sentence.

"You're a lovely big sister to both Vinnie and Veronica, Laura. Now please, eat your breakfast." The four year old frowned down at her face and back to her father.

"Okay, Daddy." She sadly told him. A very tired Michelle just then walked down the steps with a baby monitor in her hands. She walked into the dining room where she could start in on her breakfast.

"Mommy!" Vinnie cheered and hopped down from his place at the table and ran over to his mother.

"Oh, sweetie Mommy's tired." She told her three year old son.

"Are you going to the water place today, mommy?" He was clearly full of energy.

"No, sweetie I'm going to be with Veronica, here." Vinnie frowned and stomped his way back to his seat.

"Vin, you only have a few bites left of your eggs." Tara told Vinnie as she put down her glass of orange juice and took her plate to the kitchen,

"Matthew, look Chris is already finished." Scully told the little boy who she was sitting next to. Matthew looked up to Chris, his five year old cousin so much so he hurried up with his eggs and he was done in no time. Mulder, Scully, Bill, Tara, Charlie, Hilary and Jason were all at the table drinking coffee as Mrs. Scully came in.

"Charlie, are you sure you wouldn't like to go to the water park? I could always stay with Michelle." She asked her son as she pulled up a seat.

"No mom, it's alright. You go and I'll stay here."

"Okay, honey. So, Vinnie and Matthew will not be able to ride the normal slides so who would like to take them?"

"Tara and I will, mom." Bill answered.

"Bill are you sure? I know how you love those big water slides." Just as Bill began to answer Scully piped up again. "We could switch sometime in the day."

"Sounds good. I wanna try out that new ride… uhm seven foot drop into a diving pool… sounds pretty neat."

---  
They arrived at the water park around 2am where they saw a sign that read "Willie's Adventure Water Park" in bright huge bubble letters. Mulder and Bill carried the towels and diaper bags for both Matthew and Vinnie while Scully carried Vinnie, Mrs. Scully carried Matthew, and Hilary and Jason held both Chris and Mike's hands. Laura walked on Mulder's side opposite of Scully. He had the back pack full of towels on his back Laura's hand in his, and his other hand resting on the small of Scully's back. Once they were admitted into the park they followed the board walk to a grassy spot where there were a bunch of chairs. They laid out their towels and sat down their belongings as they began to apply sun screen.

"No Daddy!" Matthew screamed and kicked. The two year old was throwing a tantrum about not wanting to where sun screen. "I don't like that stuff! Smelly!" He began to cry. 

"Matthew William, stop that crying and be a big boy." Tara told her toddler as she walked over and scooped him into her arms. "You are going to put this sunscreen on, okay. The smell will go away, okay?"

"Mommy!" He cried and tried squirming out of her arms.

"Look, sweetie," Hilary started as she tied up her long brown hair. "Your cousin Chris has his sunscreen on." She gestured towards Chris who was getting his rubbed on by his father. "Oh and look Uncle Fox is wearing his too." She gestured towards Mulder who was talking to Bill and then he looked up once he heard his name.

"Okay…" He stopped squirming and crying to let his father put the sunscreen on.

"Okay guys," Mrs. Scully started as she put her hands on her hips which were covered by her navy and green bathing suit. "Bill you take Vinnie and Matthew to the tad pool. Uhm Tara I don't know if you're going to go with him but the rest of us, let's go. No… actually on second thought, how about we all start out in the wave pool?"

"Fine with me." Scully said as she stood there in her black bikini bathing suit, which Mulder thought she looked great in.

All the adults and the children walked over to the wave pool where they were greeted by waves rolling to their feet. Once Vinnie was put down into the water he giggled once the water rolled over his toes. At once after he giggled he ran over to Mulder and asked to be lifted up again.

"Uncle Fox, I don't like this yellow thingy." Vinnie told Mulder referring to his life jacket.

"Well, Vinnie, you have to wear it. It protects you. Besides you didn't like your floaties very much."

Scully and Mulder both took Vinnie and Laura into the water. Laura wanted her uncle to hold her so her and Vinnie switched places. Bill and Tara took their only son, Matthew into the water. Chris and Mike played in the shallow end (3ft) of the pool while Hilary and Jason watched closely over them. Mrs. Scully, walked around in the water from group to group. 

With every passing wave Mulder and Scully jumped simultaneous with a laughing child in their arms. Since Scully was only about 5'3" the four of them stayed in 4 ft. The kept a tight grasp on Laura and Vinnie, who giggled each time a wave rolled up. About ten minutes after the waves had started they soon dwindled down to nothing. The Scully family decided to move on to another attraction. Both Tara and Bill led Vinnie and Matthew away to where they could ride smaller slides while everyone else headed off to the big water slides.

"Mommy!" Matthew screamed while pulling his mother's arm back towards the group. "I wanna be with Mike and Chris!" He began to cry and Bill let go of Vinnie's hand to pick up his son.

"Now listen Matthew, we can't have any more screaming and crying okay? You'll see Mike and Chris in a little bit. Until then we're going to have fun. You, your mommy, your cousin Vinnie, and I will have fun." Bill said in a soft calming voice to his son. Tara then took Vinnie into her arms and carried him away alongside of her husband and son.

Laura Mike and Chris weren't quite tall enough to ride with themselves so they were paired with adults.

"I want to go with Grandma!" Laura cheered and grabbed on to her grandma's hand.

"I got my partner." Hilary said while picking up her youngest son, Chris.

"And I have mine." Jason said putting his long tan arm around Mike.

"That just leaves the two love birds, then." Hilary laughed the words love birds out while Scully blushed and Mulder put his arm around her.

Mrs. Scully, Jason, Hilary, and Mulder all carried up their double inter tubes to the water slide name the Tubalubauba. Mulder and Scully went last out of their group.

"You know what would be pretty cool?" Mulder said as the turned the first bend on the enclosed waterslide.

"What, Mulder?"

"If as we came out at the bottom it was a time warp!"

"Shut up Mulder. This is our weekend off. I don't want to be thinking about more x-files."

"Very well." Mulder leaned up and kissed her on the cheek as they got splashed out into the 3ft deep pool.

"Does this seem like a different time period to you?" Scully asked as she got out of the tube and climbed up the steps out of the pool; Mulder was right behind her.

"Not really," Then a grin broke out on his lips as he whispered into Scully's ear when they were both out of the pool. "But that man has an uncanny resemblance to Elvis Presley." He gestured to a man with thick black hair and blue eyes. He did look like Elvis actually. [A/n: ha-ha like the potato chip he saw.

"Elvis? Really? I was thinking more like John Travolta." Scully said putting her arm around Mulder.

"Uncle Fox… who's Ellis Pressy?" Laura asked while tugging on Mulder's arm.

"Elvis Presley sweetheart," Scully said and then picked up her niece.

"Who's Elvis Presley?" Laura asked again, this time pronouncing the name correctly, but with great difficulty.

"He's a singer from a long time ago sweetie." Mrs. Scully replied as she picked up her inter tube that was lying on the ground. "It's about twelve right now. I'm sure everyone is hungry. How about we go get Tara, Bill, and the kids and go get some lunch?"

"Good idea I'm starving." Hilary said and then picked up Chris. He was definitely a Mama's boy.

"No grandma!" Laura whined in Scully's arms. "I want to ride the next slide."

"After we eat, Laura. I know you're hungry." Mulder told the girl. She then pouted as they all walked off to get the rest of their crew. Mulder's arm found its way to the small of Scully's back.

As Laura Chris and Mike saw the place where Vinnie and Matthew were their jaws dropped.

"This is where my little brother and Vinnie were all this time?" Laurie said while staring at the child's playground before them,

"I take it you all want to come here after we eat, too?" Jason asked, messing up his sons hair.

"Yes!" They all said at once. All the adults laughed and Vinnie stretched his arms up to Mulder to be lifted up. Scully smiled as she saw this. He had taken to him so much since they met. 

"Looks like it's your turn to watch the kids." Bill said to both Mulder and Scully, as the whole group got up from eating their lunch.

"How many of them?" Scully asked.

"Looks like all of them," Bill replied. "The rest of us are going to the hot tub. See ya later." And with that Mrs. Scully Bill Tara Jason and Hilary left in direction of the sandbar.

"Can we go play in that spot we saw earlier, Uncle Fox?" Laura asked tugging on her uncle's arm once again.

"Of course we can sweetie." He picked up Matthew, who was pulling on Mulder's swim trunks into his arms. "Scully?"

"Yeah. Let's go…" She picked up Vinnie and grabbed Laura's hand who grabbed Chris's. This time Mulder didn't have a free hand to place on Scully. His other hand was taken a hold of by Mike. They all walked over to the area labeled "Little Willies Water Works." Scully had never been in charge of this many children before. But she knew it was safe because she was with Mulder. She loved him dearly.

As soon as they placed the kids down they all ran off, leaving Laura, the only girl behind. Mulder followed after the boys. The boys headed to a bunch of buttons and nobs the could pull and push causing water to explode.

"Auntie Dana!" Laura sobbed. "They all left me again… Matthew Vinnie Chris and Mike." She broke down into tears.

"Aw, Laura sweetie," Scully grabbed her niece by the hand and pulled her in the direction that Mulder and the boys were. "We'll go catch right up to them." Laura was obviously feeling better because as soon as they got close she ran over to the boys. They three older children played together and went down the slides together with Mulder and Scully looking close over them with their arms placed on each other's waists. Matthew and Vinnie however were still playing with the valves. "Mulder…" Scully whispered into Mulder's ear. "I am sure of it that I want children. Promise me that we will try and never give up for until we have one."

"I promise you."

"Good." They continued to watch over the kids for another hour and then they met back up with the everyone else.

---  
Scully laid on the bed waiting for Mulder. She was so tired, but she continued to wait for him. He came into the room looking extremely attractive. He had just gotten out of the shower and his hair was dripping wet.

"Let's go for a walk." Mulder asked as he sat on the bed with Scully, who was now sitting up beside him.

"I'm kind of tired though, Mulder."

"Please?" He asked, grabbing her hand.

"Oh, alright," She stood up to walk over to her shoes. "But hey, if I you end up carrying me back well…"

"Don't worry about it. I carried you how many times?" Scully rolled her eyes. "You were sleeping, unconscious," She cut him off.

"I get the point." She stood straight up after putting her shoes on. "She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed.

They walked along the road on the side walk. Mulder had his arm draped around Scully's shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Do you remember when we met?" Mulder asked in the silence.

"Of course I do."

"Did you ever once think that we would end up like this?"

"Honestly, Mulder? I never thought that. I had a small crush on you at first but then I just pushed it aside to focus on work. In time we grew from just partners to friends to best friends. After that you were more than my friend and my best friend. You were however, less than my lover. I was in love with you though. You were my everything. If I lost you then well, I'd basically lose a part of myself."

"Well said, Agent Scully." He laughed , and placed a firm kiss on her lips. "Now," said Mulder as they both approached a small park which Scully remembered playing with as a little girl. "When did you first realize you loved me?"

"What?" She asked as she sat on a swing; Mulder pushed her. "Well, I wasn't sure until I thought we were permanently going to be separated. You know, around the time where I became stung by that bee. When that thing came from the ice—"He cut her off.

"The spaceship."

"Whatever it was… well I was sure then that I loved you. I ignored it before that but then, at that time I came to face my feelings for you." He stopped her on the swing and then stood in front of her.

"What about the first time I said that I loved you." This was a trick question; Mulder wore a smirk on his lips. 

"I said I love you back."

"No you didn't"

"Mulder what're you talking about yes I did." Scully began to get worked up about this.

"The first time I told you I loved you… you rolled your eyes and said 'Oh boy' or 'Oh brother'… something along those lines. You know when I came back from 1939." Scully didn't even try to protest against him when it came to the 1939 thing.

"I didn't know you were serious… I mean come on you were on medication, Mulder. I mean you did ask me to marry you once over the telephone."

"I wasn't on anything then."

"No you weren't. But you were trying to be funny."

"You believed me this time when I asked you."

"Yes, I did." She smiled. The smile was followed by a yawn.

"Tired?" He asked as he lifted her off of the swing.

"Mulder, I've been tired." She laughed into his shoulder.

"Let's go." He pulled her hand over to leave.

"You know, when we get back we still have a bunch of planning to do." Scully said once they were back on the street where the house was. She yawned again and Mulder picked her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way.

"It'll all get done, don't worry baby."

**Okay, next chapter will be on the third and last night at that little weekend event. The next chapter contains Scully finding a dress and hopefully after that chapter is the wedding. There's a surprise that Scully tells Mulder at the wedding reception. Reviews please. :D I'll update as soon as I can. School is getting hectic already. I write in study hall so I'll get some done in school!**

I own season 6!  
I'm buying season seven soon!  
Prices went up on Amazon.  
oh well. frowns

-Andrea 


	9. You Always Blow Me Away

**Bet you're thinking, "HAHA ARE YOU SERIOUS? WHY'D IT TAKE ANDREA SO LONG TO UPDATE?" Well, I couldn't get it right. I needed to make sure that I knew the direction that this story was going in since it is one of my most popular story I have. But, let me tell you... I now know where it is going and I should have no trouble typing it up.  
Without further adue (EVEN THOUGH YOU'VE WAITED LONG SORRY) here's my next chapter. R&R please. :**

You Always Blow Me Away

It was roughly around 11 o'clock when both Mulder and Scully were awoken. Mulder had his arm protectively around Scully's waist as the slept, and they were interrupted by another body on their bed.

"Vinnie," Scully shifted in bed when she felt her nephew crawl onto the bed.

"Auntie Dana!" He cheered. "I leaving here." He said adorably crawling towards his aunt while Mulder woke up. "Bye Uncle Fox!" He said when he saw Mulder wake up. Vinnie was pulled into a hug by Scully and then he latched onto Mulder in a hug. Mulder, not letting go of Vinnie, got out of bed and Scully followed. The three went downstairs to say goodbye to those that were leaving. Apparently everyone was leaving except Mrs. Scully of course. So they said goodbye to everyone and then decided that they should get going too. They had many wedding arrangements to get through.

---  
Walking into the house, Scully laid down on the couch after taking her shoes off and Mulder soon followed suit. Mulder had a notebook and a clip board in his hands. Once Mulder sat down, Scully laid her head down in his lap. Her hair spread out among it.

"What all do we need?" Mulder asked flipping through the notebook in his hand and looking at the clipboard.

"Everything," Scully answered with a girlish laugh.

"Okay then, well let's start with the honeymoon first," Mulder grabbed a hold of his laptop on the table and went on searching 'honeymoon hotels.' "Where to, G-woman," He smiled.

"I always wanted to go to Oahu."

"Oahu it is." He searched Oahu on the screen and the first hotel that came up was the Halekulani Hotel.

"Oh this one looks interesting," Scully took over and clicked on the hotel and looked around on the hotel's page. "Mulder I think this is it," She squealed clicking on the rates. "I loved that Vera Wang Suite! It's perfect."

"Then that's the one, Scully," He rubbed her back and smiled. "I'll call in right now," Mulder left to fetch cell phone from the kitchen table while Scully went through the other things that they would need to get done. The wedding colors were something that Scully was really interested in. She could remember that while she was a young girl she always wanted her favorite color to be one of the wedding colors, lavender. However, now she was considering having the colors be white and clover.

After twenty or so minutes of being on the phone in the kitchen Mulder had returned. He returned with great news. Everything was falling into perspective for the two.

"Scully, great news," He said coming into the living room with a smile across his lips. "Now, since we decided that the wedding will be on July 21st, I made a hotel reservation for a Vera Wang Suite for the 22nd through the 29th." Scully smiled a wide smile back at his eyes.

"Really," She questioned not believing her ears. "They have a Vera Wang suite for us? I thought this would be too last minute but-" He cut her off.

"I thought so too. They said that we were lucky because there was a cancelation of reservations two weeks ago and it hasn't been filled in yet."

"That's amazing… now for wedding colors I was thinking that they could be white and clover?"

"Alright… but wait are we having a wedding shower?"

"Well, my mom wanted to plan it," Scully smiled sweetly at Mulder who took a seat next to her, pulling her onto his lap. "We'll have to go out sometime this weekend and do our registry." She bottom lip curled under at the very thought of picking out dish towel with Mulder.

"Why are you making that face," He laughed. "Wait… I don't even know what a registry is. What is it?"

"You know… to register all the items we want at a store… like uhm dish towels…"

"Dish towels." Mulder repeated.

"Yes, dish towels," She said once again. "And bedding and other things we'll need for I'll life together," She smiled making Mulder smile once he saw hers.

"Well, if it makes you smile like that."

"It does." She kissed his cheek thoughtfully. The shared a moment of gazing into each other's eyes until Scully stopped it bringing up more wedding. "Now, Tara, Michelle, Hilary, and I are going out to pick out dresses tomorrow. They're going to be three of my bridesmaids along with my friend Ginny who is currently out of town." She crossed over to the desk picking up her cell phone. 

"Mom, hi it's Dana… Yes I've talked to him about the wedding shower… yes… a week before would be great… yes… That's perfect… I always loved that place… Are you sure… well alright… Love you too and thank you… bye."

"So what's going on?" Mulder asked as soon as she hung up her phone. She tied her hair into a low pony tail and climbed back onto his lap.

"Mom's got a place for the shower… and it's one of my favorite places."

"Well where is it?"

"I want you to be surprised, Mulder." She giggled and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm so happy," She placed a loving seven second kiss on his forehead. "It's gonna be a hectic two months, but we'll make it." She caressed his face in her hands.

"You want to go out for dinner right now?" Mulder spoke softly.

"Sure," Scully got up and went into the bedroom to put on some make up."

---  
"Mulder! Oh my god turn around!" Scully exclaimed while they were driving through a nice family neighborhood on their way to dinner.

"Why? What's wrong," Mulder asked while doing a U-turn.

"That house Mulder! Oh, it's amazing. There's an open house right now. Can we please go and-" Mulder cut her off laughing.

"Alright, Alright, calm down G-woman" He answered her before she asked the question. He pulled the car into the double driveway of the brick house.

"I love it," Scully grabbed his hand and they walked on the path leading to the inside of the house.

---  
"That house was amazing, Mulder," Scully said at dinner.

"It was really nice, wasn't it?"

"The perfect house to start a life with someone you love." They both smiled sweetly.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, we've had a life together for a while now….being on the x-files."

"You still consider that a life," Scully laughed, making her leg brush up against his under the table. "The life in the car driving from place to place," Hoping that she hadn't said the wrong thing she decided to add on to it. "But that was a reason among many that caused me to fall in love with you, Mulder. You're drive and passion. You've gave me courage and strength through what all we've been through… our life together on the X-files." He grabbed her hand from across the table.

"You're making me want to marry you even more. Now, let's talk wedding," He grabbed the wedding planning book and brought it to the table. This surprised Scully, since her mother had once told her that the men are usually less enthusiastic about wedding planning.

"Oh… well, I was thinking that after work tomorrow we could go out and register items for the wedding shower."

"You'll have to walk me through this whole thing. I still don't get it." She rolled her eyes. He wouldn't understand the excitement of picking out items such as dish towels, bedding, plates, and vases. She wasn't quite so sure that even she could understand the excitement. The excitement was just there; it was after all what she always wanted since she was little. However, Scully didn't think that she would be getting the house she wanted immediately. Mulder didn't really say anything to Scully about buying the house. Scully didn't exactly see the need for a house… it was just them two. She wanted it though nonetheless.

---

"I think this one is it," Scully said pulling out a dress from of one of the racks on the walls at Michael's Bridal. No, it wasn't a dress for her it was one for the bridesmaids. She held it up in front of Tara, since she was closest. "Do you like it?" She asked the three before her, while holding up the halter satin ball gown with side ruching and an overlay skirt. It was ironically in the color she wanted too, clover.

"I'm beautiful, Dana," Hilary was the first to jump at it.

"I love it," Tara added to Hilary's words of exception.

"It's a great choice for your wedding," Michelle said. Scully's mother wasn't by them though, she was about looking for her dress.

"I picked a color that would go good with everyone's skin tone,"

"Oh, and it flatter's your hair tone," Tara added.

"Oh, I guess that too," Scully giggled.

"You haven't picked out your wedding dress yet have you?" Michelle questioned.

"No… nothing's really jumped out at me yet."

"You can look in the catalog here. They have a bunch of selections. That's what I did for Bill and I's wedding. The dress arrived here in my size two days later. It was ready for hemming and everything."

"I guess I could look into the catalog," She was cut off by a salesperson coming up to the group.

"Can I help you ladies?" The salesperson named Lydia asked.

"Actually, I've found this dress for my bridesmaids… do you have any here that we can start hemming today?"

"I'll check in the back, let me just get the call number. You're welcome to look in the catalog while I go into the back of the store. Wait, are you three going to be the bridesmaids?" Hilary, Michelle, and Tara nodded. "I'll need your sizes."

"4"

"5"

"4 ½"

"Thanks," Scully said before sitting down on one of the suede chairs in front of the dressing room, picking up a catalog. She flipped through each page looking through the dresses but nothing really jumped out at her until just as Lydia returned with three dresses, a wedding dress finally made Scully stop.

Lydia handed the 4 to Michelle, the 5 to Tara, and the 4 ½ to Hilary, while Scully held the page and flipped through the rest of the book. She knew by the end of the catalog that the dress she had saw was the one. No other had jumped out at her. So, while three women were hemming each dress, Scully walked up to the front register and ordered her dress in a size 4.

---  
"Found a dress?" Mulder, who was sitting on the couch drinking a coke asked as Scully tried sneaking into the apartment unnoticed. It was relatively late and Skinner who had came over for a while had already left. She put her keys down on the end table and sat on Mulder's lap.

"Actually, I have." She smiled proudly, seeing her dress in her mind.

"Really? Can I see it?" Mulder seemed excited.

"No!" She laughed in his arms. "No one's seen it yet. I want you to be surprised I want to-"

"I'm sure you'll blow me away, Scully. I was just kidding; I want to be surprised anyways." He pulled her closer. Scully buried her face in his chest, taking in the scent that she was so scared to lose. "_You always blow me away_." He kissed her forehead.

'Funny, how I was about to say that I wanted to blow him away. He finishes my sentences… X-file?" She silently laughed to herself, not letting him know she was doing so.

"So, are we doing this wedding registry thing tomorrow?" He asked still wondering what the whole big deal was even though she had tried countless of times to explain it to him.

"Yes," She said sleepily, her eyes fluttering shut as she reburied her face in Mulder's chest, his arms still protectively holding her. He leaned down, still holding her and slid off her shoes. He was in his sweats and Scully looked relatively comfortable in her outfit. He decided to let her sleep right then. She cuddled more into him. He to, began to close his eyes and take in this moment.

**Next Chapter expect the thrills of wedding registry. Should be interesting with these two. The dress we shall see in two more chapters. Maybe if I feel like it... It'll be in the next one. UHM, and as for that house... well we'll hear more from that later. : It's going to be so cute too. I'll just leave you guessing as to what I'm gonna do. Won't be too long. Review please?**

--A


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No. I do not own X-files.**

R&R 

**  
Chapter 10: No title**

The next day, Mulder and Scully awoke on the couch. The sunlight poured in, landing on their faces, waking them up. Scully was to Mulder's side on the inside of the couch. He was holding her in his arms, protectively and her wedding ring glistened in the light as her hand rested on his back.

"Mulder," Scully shot up saying, realizing that they had indeed slept into the afternoon.

"Yeah," Mulder mumbled, slowly opening his eyes and having them lay upon her blue eyes.

"We're off schedule," She pulled herself off the couch, and ran into the coffee table. "Damnit!" Scully screamed loudly, hopping off to the bedroom in her grey yoga pants and black camisole. Mulder scratched his head, remembering that they did indeed have plans to go out to eat and the go to 'Bed Bath & Beyond' for the wedding registry. Mulder followed her path into the bedroom so he could change as well.

---  
Scully quickly brushed her hair once again before they got out of the car. It was longer now, to her shoulders to be exact.

"Will you stop doing that," Mulder grabbed her hand to pull the brush away. She looked at him confused. "I'm sorry," Mulder stuttered, letting go of her hand and placing his on her cheek, stroking it. "I just... I don't want to see you overworked. Everything's going fine. We're right on track." He kissed her cheek and his lips soon formed into a smirk. "Let's go pick out our bath towels," Mulder laughed. Scully and him stepped out into the rain and held each other's hands as they made a quick dash to the doors together.   
---

"I remember when Missy and I were doing Tara's wedding registry," Scully began, holding Mulder's hand, and a registering tool (A/n: Okay, I don't know what those price check things are called) in the other as they walked down the aisle of bath towels. "We picked some of the most ugliest items." Scully laughed a very girly giggle.

"What? That's so mean," Mulder grinned.

"I know, I know. Well, we didn't really like Tara that much at the time. But, we did take all the ugly things off the list... except some plastic pig with wings," Scully giggled, remembering Tara's face when her and Bill opened it.

"Oh, do we want white?" Mulder asked holding up a white towel.

"I was thinking, Mulder... maybe we should get white and dark blue. We never discussed this, but I want a blue themed bathroom for us." Scully smiled sweetly, hoping Mulder would agree. She was right; he gave in, unable to resist such a smile.

"Alright," Mulder allowed her to scan the towels ten five times, for both white and navy blue. "You know Scully, I was thinking."

"About what?" They made their way to the bedding area.

"Well, I've been thinking about how glad I am that Bill isn't doing our wedding registry!" Mulder and Scully both let out a laugh; he kissed her cheek as they walked, making her smile.

"He likes you Mulder. You two are good now," She reassured.

"I know," Mulder started walking to the comforters, holding up a white suede down feather one. "But you never know. He might find it funny."

"I like the feel of this... the comforter." Scully scanned it as they walked on.

---  
"Oh, hey, let's go into the mall for a little bit, Mulder," Scully said after handing the registering tool to the woman behind the counter. "Thank you," Scully smiled sweetly to her as they walked away, towards the mall.

"Alright," Mulder agreed, taking his arm from her hand and moving it up to her shoulder opposite of him and then moving it down to her waist. He pulled her closer all at the same time. Scully sighed heavily as they walked out of Bed Bath and Beyond into the somewhat crowded mall. "You okay?" Mulder asked with a hint of concern on his face.

"Perfect," She replied. "Once step closer to our marriage." As they were walking her hip vibrated, causing her to go into her pocket to get the source of it. "Scully." Scully began to nod, and say a bunch of 'okays', 'yeses', a 'what time', and also a 'thank you' before she hung up.

"Who was that?" Mulder questioned, as they walked into a clothing store.

"Looks like we have to leave, I just got a call from the gown store where I ordered my dress. It's another step closer to getting married, Mulder. My dress is in." They turned around from where they were and began to walk in the direction of their car. "Mom's meeting me there."

---  
"Ouch," Scully yelped quietly as she stood in front of the three mirrors on a pedestal. 

She wore a draped taffeta dropped waist gown, which was embellished with crystals. It laced up the back and had a chapel length train.

"I'm sorry Ms. Scully." The kind middle aged woman apologized, standing back and taking a look at the woman before her. "You know, this is a beautiful dress. You look stunning in it. Now, I don't know who the lucky man is, but he sure is lucky."

"She's right Dana. Fox will be stunned. You look amazing." Mrs. Scully said, sitting on the coral colored couch to the side of Scully. She blushed a little at the compliment.

"Thank you," Scully said looking at both the seamstress and her mother.

"Now, does it feel fitted?" The woman asked placing a few extra pins she had taken out back into the pin cushion.

"It feels perfect." Scully sighed slightly as she stared into the mirror straight ahead of her.

"Great, now if you just slip out of it, it will be back here in about five days."

When returning from the dressing room, after slipping out of the dress which was soon to be hers, Scully was greeted by her mother with a warm smile. Her mother helped her into her coat.

"So, what're you two doing tonight?" Mrs. Scully asked as they smiled a goodbye and thank you to woman who had pinned the dress.

"Well, I feel like we've both have been bombarded with wedding planning, so... I think Mulder and I are going to just relax tonight." Scully checked her watch. "It's nearly six. Yeah, I think we'll just go watch a movie. The flower girls are getting fitted tomorrow."

"Oh, they're going to look gorgeous."

Mrs. Scully road her daughter home since she had been dropped off by Mulder. Scully said goodbye to her mother and made her way from the car, through the darkness, to the apartment complex.

When opening the door, Scully found the lights turned off, and the room only illuminated by the television. Skinner was sitting on the couch with Mulder; they were flipping through the channels. Mulder glanced over his shoulder once the door had opened, and he smiled. Scully returned the smile. After she placed her keys on the table she made her way over to Mulder and she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Sir, will you be staying for dinner?" Scully asked Skinner while leaning over the couch.

"No actually," Skinner and Mulder exchanged a glance. "I'm just on my way out." Skinner got up from his place on the couch and made his way out the door.

"Mulder," Scully sat down on the couch next to Mulder. "Did you tell Skinner he had to leave?" Scully raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"No..." Mulder trailed off, looking away. He basically said that he had. Scully let out a short laugh before kicking off her shoes.

"Mmm, well I'm glad that it's just us, Mulder." Scully sighed moving closer to Mulder and then eventually pulling herself onto his lap.

"Why's that?" He asked, moving a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I feel like we've been bombarded with wedding planning. I mean it's expected since we're getting married, but I just want to be with you without any wedding plans running through our minds... for at least an hour."

"I feel the same way. You've been so over worked lately." Scully smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"I love you," She sighed.

"I love you too, Scully." Mulder placed his face into her hair, taking in her scent.

"I'm going to make dinner." Scully pulled herself away after a few moments of silence with Mulder.

---  
Scully sat curled up on Mulder's lap as they watched the 'Wedding Planner', one of Scully's favorite movies. The air conditioning had made the apartment rather chilly and Scully and Mulder were both wrapped up in a soft red blanket.

Scully's eyes began to fight a battle of sleep and just before sleep over came her, she spoke.

"Not another night on this couch, Mulder."

"Okay, I agree. Let's get you to bed." Mulder chuckled while scooping her up bridal style and carrying her off to the bed.

----  
**Reviews are much appreciated. NEXT CHAPTER: Flower Girls getting their dresses. & The wedding shower. Some cute shower moments between our favorite shippy duo.  
I wont be updating the rest of my stories for a while now. Right now I'm concentrating on Valentines day stories. From now until the 15th I'll be writing the Vday stories. But after that I'm updating my chapters. THen around the time of the 23rd Scully birthday fics will be coming. :D  
-A**. 


	11. You Drive Me Crazy

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter. It's dedicated to GIllian Anderson/Dana Scully because... Bad Blood is Gilly's favorite episode and I used that as a reference. As of next chapter, I need some suggestions. I haven't been to a bridal shower in a long while, and I need help. Anyway, here's what you've been waiting for.**

Disclaimer: The characters of the X-files are not mine. I just borrow them :D

Secrets  
Chapter 11: You Drive Me Crazy

The alarm set for 6am rang loudly, and Scully rolled on top of Mulder in the dim room. The sun was just rising, and Mulder had his naked around Scully's waist. Mulder moaned sleepily while smack the clock on its head to shut it up. Their eyes never opened to see each other, but Scully's lips blindly found Mulder's to lay a kiss upon.

"Morning," Mulder whispered, opening his eyes the same time as Scully.

Scully rolled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, for a shower.

"Can't we just call in sick?"

"Both of us together? I don't think so, Mulder," Scully called out laughing from the bathroom. Mulder smirked. "I'm tired too. That paper work needs someone to do it," She turned on the shower.

"I don't like doing paperwork," Mulder whined, getting out of bed as well.

"Well, I already know that. I do all the paperwork, while you launch pencils at the ceiling."

"Hey, it's not as easy as it looks," Mulder pointed out, before exiting the bedroom. "Sometime's the pencils fall and hit me on the head; sometimes I get a neck cramp. But Scully, that wouldn't happen if you give me a neck massage once in a while." He began to laugh until he heard to response from Scully.

"Can't hear you," She added just as Mulder took his first step out, but he took that step back and walked towards the bathroom door connecting to the bedroom.

"You know Scully. I need to shower too," He smiled mischievously, throwing off the back beater he wore to bed.

"You say something, Mulder?" The running water blocked out all the possibilities of her hearing him through the door.

"I said," Mulder took a step into the bathroom, now only in his boxers. "I need to take a shower too."

"Well," Scully now heard him. "I'll be done in a few minutes."

"I uhm... have a better idea," Mulder smirked the whole time. Before Scully could get out the one syllable word 'I' out, Mulder was in there with her.

Little did they know there was someone else in the house with them. The person edged closer to the door. She was relatively close to Scully in size, but their hair colors were completely different. Just as the woman placed her hand on the knob to turn it, she heard voices.

"Mulder, watch, this is going to take longer!" Scully whined.

"No it won't."

"Mulder!" She squealed. "Stop," Scully commanded, laughing.

"It's your fault. We had an option to go in late."

"I hope you know, you drive me CRAZY!" Scully screamed the last word 'CRAZY'.

The woman suspected Mulder had tickled her daughter, or something of that nature. She could recall Dana acting like that when she was younger. The woman also heard the running shower water, he smile twisted up, into a smirk. She shook her head, and turned to the kitchen to begin brewing coffee.

---  
"It's 6:40, Mulder!" Scully said shocked, looking to the alarm clock, after sliding on her engagement ring. "How the hell were we in a shower for forty minutes." Mulder chuckled.

"Well," But Scully cut him off.

"We need to be out of her by 7:10." She shook her head, drying it with the towel she had just taken off her head. Mulder stood in his boxers, toweling his upper half dry while Scully complained.

"We have the option of taking off," Mulder added sarcastically. Scully shook her head, stepping into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she emerged, she was wearing her bra and underwear and Mulder wore his work pants and a new beater he had pulled from his top dresser drawer.

Mulder fell back onto the bed after sliding on his blue work shirt, he watched Scully with kind eyes as she stepped into her black pencil skirt. Scully could feel his eyes burning a hole on her, but she didn't mind. In fact, she liked it. He watched her pull her blue blouse over her silky skin. She buttoned it only so it covered her stomach before she looked up to Mulder to see if he was still watching. Indeed, Mulder was still watching. He laid back onto the bed, smiling at Scully's body.

Scully walked over to him, casually, her nude color bra revealed by the unbuttoned buttons. He stood up as she neared, and took her into his arms. Scully ignored the fact that her red hair was still wet, and that she and Mulder had to leave in about twenty minutes. She needed a moment with him.

He cupped her cheeks into his hands and brought her lips to his, slowly. It was a light, sweet kiss and once they parted they both sighed and pressed their foreheads together. Scully's hands danced along Mulder's neck, caressing it. Mulder loved her touch. She never ceased to send electric waves through his body.

"What're we doing after work," Mulder asked, hopingly with puppy dog eyes that tore into hers. Scully looked away, knowing that her response would not only be disappointing to him, but to her.

"I'm uhm... I have to get the dresses for the flower girls," She looked back to his eyes; they were pleading. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Mulder," Scully started again softly, getting his attention. "Just think, in four short weeks we'll be uninterrupted on our honeymoon in Oahu, just us two." Mulder smiled into her eyes.

"Something to look forward too," Mulder said softly, gazing all over at Scully's breathtaking facial features.

Realizing that the moment must end if they wanted to get to work on time, Scully began to button Mulder's shirt. He stood silently as Scully's hands edged nearer to his neck once again. When she finished, just as Mulder reached for his tie, she did the same, beating him. She continued to dress him. As she tied his tie, she smiled into his eyes. Mulder began to button her buttons as well, letting his fingers graze her bare skin, sending her chills. Scully caressed his cheek with a smile before, returning to the bathroom to dry her hair.

Since Mulder had already been ready, he made his way to the kitchen. The distinct smell of fresh coffee emanated to his nose. Mrs. Scully sat in one of the chairs at the kitchen, smiling at her soon to be son-in-law.

"Good morning, Fox," Mulder gave his soon to be mother-in-law a hug before greeting her back.

"Morning, Maggie," He made his way to get coffee, after grabbing a mug, "smells great."

"Dana told me how nothing around the house was getting done. So, I'm here to help out a bit until you get home."

"That's nice of you," Mulder jumped, after he burnt his tongue on his coffee.

"Oh, did you burn yourself?"

"I did," Mulder's words could hardly be distinguished with his burnt taste buds on his tongue. "Luckily, I didn't spill on me. Dana would kill me if I had to change," He shook his head laughing. "She's mad I made us a bit late this morning." Maggie Scully laughed in her head, remembering what she had heard.

"Oh, really," She laughed too, this time out loud.

Scully walked in, her hair straight to her shoulders, and wearing makeup. Mulder wondered how she appeared to still drive his mind crazy whenever he looked at her.

"Oh hey mom, thanks for coming over. This wedding is driving me crazy."

"No problem sweetie," Mrs. Scully flipped her 'Chic' Magazine shut before walking over to her daughter and giving her a warm hug.

"But, I'll see you after work. It's already 7:10, Mulder." Scully silently laced her fingers in his and pulled him to the door before remembering her coffee. "Oh... I need caffeine." Mulder stopped her. 

"I filled you a mug."

"You're my hero. See why we're getting married?" Mrs. Scully smiled as they walked out the front door. She sighed, seeing before her what she had to clean.  
---  
The day went slower than usual. Mulder had requested to Skinner to not be put on any cases until they came back from the honeymoon. Scully became stressed with wedding plans, and Mulder became stressed with Scully becoming stressed. Scully sat across from Mulder as usual, doing her paperwork while, like as she said, he launched pencils up at the ceiling, and like Mulder said, they fell back onto his head.

"What're we doing for lunch?" Scully checked her watch, seeing that it was already twelve.

"We don't eat until one, Scully." She raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't eaten all day."

"You had that bagel."

"But that was just half of a bagel covered in cream cheese, because you ate the other half. You know what Mulder? It wasn't even real cream cheese; it was light cream cheese." Scully whined, setting down the file on his desk, and turning to the door.

"I'm kidding; I'm only kidding," Mulder grabbed her waist to spin her around. "I got us Chinese about twenty minutes ago when I ran to the bank." Scully half smiled to Mulder before he pulled her to behind his desk where a white plastic bag sat, holding white containers of food.

Mulder sat down in his chair, and Scully made to walk around to her chair, but Mulder pulled her into his lap. With a squeal, she sat there, ready to eat.

"Oh my," Mulder said in a whisper after taking a look at the food before him.

"What?"

"That's not our food." Scully playfully hit his shoulder, causing them to both break out into laughter.

---  
"I don't want to go home to more wedding stuff." Scully whimpered about, like a toddler being forced to eat her vegetables. She stomped her feet on the ground to Mulder walking up towards her.

"Just think Scully, four more weeks," She joined in with him. "We'll be married."

"I know. I said that this morning. I'm excited for the wedding and all, but sometimes I just want to fast forward." She fell into Mulder's chest perfectly, and he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up some and carrying her out of the basement.

---  
Mulder collapsed onto the couch and quickly fell asleep as soon as they came inside. Only about ten minutes later, Michelle arrived with both, Laura and Veronica.

"Hi, Auntie Dana!" Laura cheered enthusiastically and loudly.

"Hi, baby. You have to be quiet, Uncle Fox is sleeping." She pulled her niece into a hug. "Hi, sweetie," Scully whispered to Veronica pulling her into a hug as well.

"Grandma!" Lauren cheered, this time in a whisper before running over to her grandma with her cousin. 

"Let me just get my keys and we can go," Scully whispered to herself, wandering to where she left her keys, the coffee table, in front of Mulder. Mrs. Scully and Michelle watched as Scully gazed upon Mulder's sleeping body, with great love and passion in her eyes. She stood there for a moment until she picked up her keys. Then, she kissed his temple, telling him, "I love you," silently.

"She really loves him." Michelle whispered to her mother in law as Scully walked to the door.

"She really does," Mrs. Scully smiled.

"Come on, girls." Scully turned around to see her two nieces at her heels. "We should be back around 7 or 7:30.

---  
"I want this dress!" Veronica pointed to a white and gold wedding dress on a mannequin at the front of the store.

"Oh, sweetie, maybe in a few more years." Scully laughed, walking up to the blonde young lady in the back of the store. "Hi, I pre-ordered two of my flower girl dresses. My name is Dana Scully."

"They came in just this morning," The lady whose name tag read 'Alayna' walked to the back room.

Scully picked up Laura and grabbed Veronica's hands and led them to the area with all of the mirrors. The two girls were gawking at t he dresses, presumably imagining their wedding like any girl would at their age.

"Auntie Dana?" Laura asked sitting on a pink couch; her short legs dangled off the side.

"Yes, Laura?"

"Mommy said that you really love Uncle Fox. Is that true? Grandma said that it is." Scully smiled over to her young nieces.

"Yes, Laura. I really love your Uncle Fox."

Alayna handed Scully both girls' dresses in the dress bags and Scully helped her nieces into them in the changing stall.

"These are so pretty!" Veronica piped up, giving herself a twirl in the dress and falling on her butt. Scully had picked out white halter dresses that were fitting until the waist where it tied with a clover colored sash and then fanned out.

"I feel like Cinderella!" Laura smiled widely holding onto the dress which did resemble the style of a princess's.

"I'm glad you two like them," Scully smiled. "Now, when we go out there, and you get pins in the dress you have to stay still okay?"

"Why?" Laura wondered, tilting her head.

"So you don't get poked."

---  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Laura, yelled coming into the apartment, running to her mother. "My dress is so pretty!"

"Were they good, Dana?" Her mother asked, sitting in a chair, watching TV.

"Mm, I don't know," Scully said sarcastically looking over to her nieces. "They were angels."

"Where's Mulder, mom?"

"Bedroom."

" Dana, I'm going to head out. Laura has to be in bed soon, and I have to get Veronica back."

"Alright," Scully embraced her sister-in-law and then Laura and Veronica, "bye, girls."

"Dana, I'm going to go too. I'm dead tired."

"Thanks, for all of your help, Mom." She hugged and kissed her mother good bye before making her way to see Mulder.

---  
Scully slipped into the bedroom and saw Mulder lying on the bed with his back propped up against the back board. She smiled sweetly before slipping into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Mulder got up from laying and set the file he was reading on the bed.

As he edged closer to the door he could hear her spit her tooth paste into the sink.

Mulder, who was now standing behind Scully wrapped his arms around her as she rinsed her mouth with water.

"What time did you leave?" Mulder purred into her ear, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Oh about ten or fifteen minutes after we came home." Scully replied, having her head turned so she faced Mulder on her shoulder.

When she turned her lips brushed Mulder's lightly. Mulder instantly removed his hand from Scully's stomach and he brought his hand to cup her cheek, pulling her into a passionate kiss as she stood behind him.

Slowly, while still kissing him, Scully turned her body so that she was facing him completely. She rested her hands on his shoulders and slid them up his neck and then to his head, running her fingers through his brown hair.

Mulder moved his hands down her sides, tracing his fingers until he came to her hips. He lifted her up onto the bathroom counter, not breaking their lip lock. Their tongues explored each other's mouth. Both forgot about the wedding planning completely, as the held each other there, and the word 'conspiracy' or 'x-file' hadn't ever been heard. Mulder's hands slid around to Scully's mid section, as they both pulled away, needing air. It took a while for them to catch their breath but as they did, Mulder unbutton Scully's blue shirt. She looked intently at him with desire.

Once she had finished, he threw the now useless material to the side and directed his eyes back at her. His eyes mirrored the desire she had. The only thing that seemed to be different was their difference in eye color. Scully sat on the counter in only her skirt and nude colored bra and Mulder stood there in a t-shirt and pajama pants. His fingers tickled her as he grazed the over her skin to her back. Scully caressed his facial features.

"I love you," Mulder said with his big puppy dog eyes, making him irresistible.

"I know," Scully whispered back, brushing his lips with her thumbs. "I love you too."

Scully wrapped her legs around Mulder's waist as he got ready to pick her up. She draped her arms around his neck as he walked back into the bedroom.

Mulder placed her on the bed delicately. He pressed his lips to hers as he stood there while she sat, her legs hanging over the side. Scully got up, breaking their lock, and pulled the neckline of his shirt, turning him around while she walked to be in front of him. She pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, forcing his lips to press onto his. He deepened the kiss by opening his mouth to explore.

Scully didn't want to, but she did. She pulled away only for an instant to pull Mulder's shirt over his head. Once his chest was revealed, Scully grazed her fingers all over him. He loved the feeling of her skin on his.

---  
She next morning, Mulder woke up, the sheets not on him. He laid facing Scully, who had the sheets wrapped around her body, he laid in only his boxers.

She slept soundly; Mulder removed a falling strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Her eyes flickered open; Mulder formed a smile. She did as well.

"Morning," She smiled into his eyes, recalling the night before.

"Hey," He replied back placing a sweet and quick kiss on her forehead. It was only 5:30 and still dark. Neither felt the urge to get up and begin to get ready for work. Scully closed her eyes once again. Noticing she was still tired, Mulder pulled her closer to rest on his chest. "Come here." Scully sighed heavily before drifting off to sleep once again.

---  
**Hope you liked it! Please tell me in a review if you did. Also, like I mentioned, I need suggestions.  
What do you do at a bridal shower? Do you have anything you want to happen in my story when it comes to MSR? PLEASE LET ME KNOW.  
Thank you,**

-A.

PS. I have seasons 1 5 6 7 8 9 on the official DvD slimset.  
But I also have 1 2 3 & 4 burned.  
Sister just got me season 1. I'm on my way to having them all on the slimset version:D

**SCULLY: What do you mean you want me to do another autopsy?! (Scully is sitting on the side of the vibrating bed, screaming and talking fast, her voice vibrating ) And why do I have to do it right now?! I just spent hours on my feet doing an autopsy, all for you. I do it all for you, Mulder. You know, I haven't eaten since 6:00 this morning, and all that was, was a half a cream cheese bagel, and it wasn't even real cream cheese, it was light cream cheese. And now you want me to run off and do another autopsy? (She notices the mud) What the hell happened to you? (Scully gets up and walks to the door)  
**


	12. Hydeaway Ranch

**So in this chapter, the wedding shower takes place.  
We learn that Scully gets the best gift ever from her mother and father.  
Also, we learn that Mulder wanst a "Man Cave".**

Hydeaway Ranch

Scully woke up on the floor at 8 in the morning on Saturday, the day of her bridal shower. She opened her eyes, and the sun blinded her, as she got up wondering why she was on the floor.

Mulder came into the bedroom carrying two hot cups of tea.

"Mulder," Scully began, rubbing her sore lower back, "how did I end up on the floor?"

"My guess is that you rolled off." She left out a soft chuckle, accepting her tea. "How was your sleep?"

"Well, I rolled off the bed, and had a horrible dream." They both were sitting on the bed, Mulder pushed back a strand of hair which fell in front of Scully's eyes.

"You want to," Mulder didn't get to finish his sentence before Scully interrupted him.

"I don't really want to. It was just a dream, anyways." Scully glanced at the alarm next to her side of the bed, 8:10. "Mmm, Mulder I have to get ready. The party's at 12. Mom, you, and I have to be there at 10:30."

"You still didn't tell me where this place is." Scully leaned in and kissed him before heading off into the bathroom.

---  
"Mom," Scully said into her cell phone. Her left hand was holding Mulder's firmly, in her lap. "We'll be there in about ten minutes...You have the food, right?... Yes, Mulder and I have the decorations. Will he have enough time?" She looked at the clock, seeing that it was 10:45. "Well, start putting out the food. We'll be there shortly." Once Scully hung up she drew her hand away from Mulder's, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. She was wearing a light green short sleeve shirt and jean Bermuda shorts. Mulder had on a grey T-shirt and jeans. Why he wasn't sweating, Scully did not know.

"Everything will be perfect for you, Scully." Mulder rubbed her leg to calm her. She gave him a weak smile, and then she kissed him on the cheek while his eyes focused to the road.

---  
"Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Mrs. Scully came running out of the building. It was just as wonderful as Scully had described. Hydeaway Ranch was beautiful. All of the nature was green. The house, which the shower would be held in, was made of log. The windows right by the triangular shaped roof was are triangles, to go along with the shape of the building. The way up to the front door was a wide set up steps, eight steps to be exact, wooden. The porch was also wooden and it wrapped around the whole building. Surrounding the house were tall pine trees.

"You said this place was beautiful, Scully, but I couldn't have imagined..." Mulder said, getting things from the trunk with the Scully women.

"I remember when we lived in San Diego, we had family up here. My aunt and uncle lived a little south of here, and whenever we would go visit them, after that we would rent out this cabin on the ranch. It's been my favorite place ever since." The three began to walk in, carrying stuff for the party.

"Did you ride horses?" Mulder asked, gesturing to a large fenced in area about 150 feet away; in it were horses.

"All the time. Everyone in my family would. Well, Charlie wouldn't. He was afraid."

Once they climbed the steps, they walked into the front room where the shower would be held. The room had very high ceilings and nice, brown, leather couches. There was a staircase in that room that led to the second floor. Every door on the second floor could be seen from the front room. There was a railing that acted as a wall.

"Oh Mom, I remember it as if it were yesterday. Getting up early and going horseback riding, and I remember going down to the lake. The only thing we had to be on time for was dinner." Scully said, tying balloons to chairs in the dining room. It was pretty much in the living room.

"Yeah, I remember you a Missy fighting over the bathroom. You were such a bathroom hog, Dana."

"She still is."

"Mulder, shut up," She playfully punched Mulder in the arm; he faked being hurt. Mrs. Scully was cracking up, while throwing the plastic white table cloth on the table.

Mulder took the paper wedding bells and ribbon and began to hang them. 

"You know, Mulder, we should really come out here sometime." Scully smiled over to Mulder, who walked over placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'd love to. It's really nice here."

"So Fox, what are your bachelor party plans. Dana still hasn't told me hers."

"Well, we didn't really discuss it yet." Mulder replied.

"No strippers, though right Mulder?"

"Yeah, Scully, I do not want you to have strippers."

"Mulder," Scully firmly said, grabbing his arm.

"I know. I wouldn't even want one. It's the three idiots who I'm worried about... along with the skin man."

"Who's the Skin man?" Mrs. Scully asked, plopping down onto the couch.

"You know our Assistant Director... well Mulder finds it amusing to call him Skin man."

"So do you!" Scully chuckled as her mother sprang to her feet.

"I forgot your wedding presents! Oh, I'll be right back!"

"You're not staying are you? I mean, men don't usually come to these things." Scully folded her arms around Mulder's neck; he placed his hands firmly on her hips.

"Well, I have some of the guys coming down, and then we're probably gonna head out and find something to do in the local town. You don't want me here, Scully?"

"No, it's not that Mulder. I just wanted to know what you were doing. What I really want to know though is if you were serious about staying here for a weekend sometime."

"Yeah, I'm serious. You love it so much, and it's beautiful."

"Good. Here," Scully grabbed his hand quickly and pulled him up the steps. "I'll show you around." They both ran up the stairs and turned the corner to the bedroom to the front of the house. "This was my parents' room." She ran her hand over the mattress on the bed, and pointed to the master bath. "It has a huge bathtub, and a shower." Scully pulled him down the hall to the bedroom right next to the steps, "Bill and Charlie's." They peeked into the bedroom which had white wallpaper with a faded football border at the top. "Wow, I can't believe this wallpaper is still here and the border. My dad bought after we rented it a few times. We changed most of the bedrooms. We'd come up here every now and then, even though he was stationed in San Diego. They walked a little farther to the last bedroom; it was the one in the back of the house. Walking into it, they were greeted by three huge triangular windows, like the ones at the front of the house. "This was mine and Missy's." Scully took Mulder by the hand and walked in.

The room was painted pink, but it was slowly fading. In front of the three windows were three window sills that were cushioned, turned into couches. Scully ran to the closet, next to the dressers.

"What's that?" Mulder pointed lines on the wall, labeled with either an "M" or a "D" along with a year.

"Missy and I would chart our height each year. I'm surprised that not much has changed. The only difference in this room is the new furniture and we border is gone."

Mulder sat on one of the beds, Scully crawled onto his lap. They could hear talking and laughter downstairs from guests who had already arrived. Scully caressed Mulder's face, her thumbs brushing his lips.

"I love you, Scully," Mulder said sincerely, stroking her face.

"I know, Mulder. I love you too." He pulled her face closer, pressing his lips to hers.

As there kiss deepened, he ran his fingers through Scully's hair. It was soon interrupted by Mrs. Scully.

"Dana? Fox? Where are you two," She called out.

"Coming mom," Scully yelled back, pulling away from Mulder and fixing her hair in the mirror. "That was weird Mulder," Scully chuckled. "It's just weird because this is my bedroom from when I was younger. You have no idea how happy I was when we actually moved to the east coast and I got to come up here almost every weekend." Scully sauntered out of the bedroom, Mulder on her heels. "I was just showing Mulder around, Mom"

"The view from Dana and Melissa's old bedroom is amazing."

"Mulder loves this house. We're thinking of renting it, later." Mulder nodded.

"Bill, Tara and Matthew are outside. He's showing her the place." Her mother told the two, before they went outside to see them.

Bill and Tara were standing on the porch looking out into the fenced area where the horses were. Matthew ran around in the grass.

"Hey Bill, Tara," Mulder greeted his in-laws. He shook Bill's hand and then gave Tara a short hug.

"Hello, Fox," Bill said sternly. "Hey Danes," Bill warmly smiled, embracing his little sister.

"Hey Bill," She said, pulling away and finding herself in Tara's embrace next. "How are you, Tara?"

"I'm pretty good. This place is beautiful, Dana! I can't believe you guys used to own this cabin when you were kids!" Matthew came running up the steps.

"Auntie Dana! Uncle Fox!" He cheered, running full force into his aunt's arms.

"Oh, hey Mattie!" She ruffled his hair, and placed a kiss on his cheek before the two year old clamped onto Mulder.

"Hey buddy!" Mulder hugged his nephew before he ran into the house.

"Looks like Charlie and Michelle are here," Scully smiled seeing the navy minivan pull up.

"Skinner too," Mulder added, seeing the black BMW behind the Impala.

"I think he's with his Secretary, Kim," Scully squinted trying to see who was in the passenger seat.

"Ooh," Mulder raised his eyebrows, Scully laughed.

"Uncle Fox! Auntie Dana!" Laura, who learned how to unbuckle her car seat without any help, yelled.

"Laura!" Mulder and Scully yelled simultaneously. She sprang into Mulder's arms, and then into Scully's.

"Look! My tooth is loose!" She wiggled it in Mulder's face and then Scully's.

"Wow, you'll get a lot of money for that one," Mulder told her.

"You better be good so the tooth fairy likes you," Scully smiled.

"Hey, little brother," Scully said walking over to Charlie and hugging him.

"Hey Dana," Michelle walked over, carrying her month old Veronica in her arms.

"Hi, Michelle, and hello little Veronica," The small baby looked up and Scully with her grey eyes. She had a thin wisp of red hair on top of her head.

"Uncle Foxy!" Vinnie cheered, coming out behind his father and running to his dad.

"Vincent!" Michelle gasped. Mulder and Scully were still laughing. "It's Uncle Fox."

"Calm down Michelle; I told him to." Scully threw her flip flop at Charlie, who caught it.

"Danes, you shouldn't have done that," Scully knew what was coming. Charlie began to run from her.

"Come on, Charlie!" She whined. Mulder found it all amusing so her laughed. Scully gave him the eye causing him to smirk widely.

"You better not throw a shoe at me. You'll know what will happen," He laughed once again, this time louder.

"Charlie!" Scully began to hop on one foot. "Come on, I don't want to get dirty!" Laura walked up to her aunt. "Laura, baby, will you please chase your daddy, and ask for auntie Dana's shoe back?" Scully asked the four year old politely.

"Okay!" She began to chase him until Charlie had given up.

"Here you're boring," Charlie walked away like a five year-old, disappointed.

"Hey," Skinner said, walking up to Mulder and Scully.

"Oh hey Walter," Mulder said sarcastically with a goofy grin. "So, you're here with Kim, eh?" Mulder raised his eye brows a few times as Kim, his secretary, walked up behind him.

"Calm down, Mulder. Kim's car wasn't working so I gave her a lift."

"Thanks for coming, you guys," Scully smiled at Kim who was holding two of her gifts one was relatively big, wrapped in green with a silver bow, while the other was in what looked like a clothing box, wrapped in pink with a silver bow. "You guys can put those inside. My mom will show you where." Skinner and Kim walked in, hand in hand, talking and laughing. Scully smirked. "You think her car really wasn't working?" Scully questioned, turning to Mulder who was obviously thinking the same thing.

"Not a chance."

---

Scully got on her tippy toes and kissed Mulder on the lips. His arms were wrapped around her waist, and hers were wrapped around his neck.

"I'll be back around 3:30." Mulder told Scully, who was still latched on to his neck.

"Alright," She nodded, and took a seat on chair. Everyone was in the front room, waiting for Scully to open her presents. Tara pushed one wrapped in white with silver writing into her hands.

"Here Dana, this one first," Tara sat back down on the couch, anticipating Scully to open it. After unwrapping it, Scully pulled the lid off revealing white lacy lingerie.

"What's that, Dana? Hold it up?" Michelle said; she was sitting farther away and couldn't see.

Scully held it up in front of her and Mulder had a grin spread for ear to ear. His eyes widened.

"Look at Fox!" A dark haired woman pointed at Mulder, laughing. He turned away blushing.

"Tara! Why would you get my little sister that?" Scully's protective older brother whined.

"Hey I'm going to go now," Mulder whispered into Scully's ear, his breath tickling the lobe. After she nodded, Mulder kissed the corner or her lips, which soon folded up into a smile.

"Fox, stay at least 30 more minutes!" Scully's mother pleaded. "I planned on having you two play the newlywed game."

Over the next fifteen minutes, Scully continued to open her gifts, while Tara wrote them down in a book. When she had finished, a few minutes later, Michelle had come behind her and set something on her head and tied it around her chin, in hopes that it wouldn't fall off.

"What?" Scully asked feeling around on her head. It was a paper plate with all the bows from the presents tied onto it. Just then, Tara snapped a picture.

"Okay, now, since Fox is leaving." Mrs. Scully announced, grabbing a dry erase board and marker. "We're going to play the Newlywed game first. While coming in, I had everyone write a question on paper and put it in this bag." She handed Mulder a dry erase board. "Charlie, are you getting this?" She asked her youngest son, who had a video camera up on a camera stand. He nodded. "Laura, sweetie, do you want to pull questions for me?" The four year old nodded. "Okay. Dana, when did you and Fox share your first kiss?"

Mulder was quick to scribble something down while Scully was thinking. His hand rested on her bare thigh as she answered.

"New Years Day 2000," Mulder shook his head at her answer. "What do you mean that's not it, Mulder?" He flipped over his board, "February of 1997? That's not it Mulder I-"

"In the hospital, Scully."

"Mulder, that didn't really count."

"Yes it did."He replied firmly, looking her in the eyes.

"Okay, next question. Dana, what is Fox's favorite movie."

While Mulder once again scribbled something down Scully contemplated whether or not to say Caddy Shack or Plan Nine from Outer Space.

"Dana?" Her mother asked, breaking her from her train of thought.

"Caddy Shack," She sounded unsure. Mulder was smiling. He flipped it over and sure enough on his board he had written Caddy Shack. Scully stole a quick kiss onto his lips. They both grinned.

"Dana, who is Fox's hero?" Scully turned to Mulder with wide eyes, not knowing what to say. He smirked and jotted something onto the board. She sighed heavily and turned away to think. 

"I'm going to have to say, his father." She was unsure than before. He shook his head again, beaming widely. He flipped over her board and the girls in the room 'awed'. Mulder leaned in and kissed her, hard. She had to place a hand on her head to stop the plate from falling off. Mulder erased the 'Dana Scully' on his board, and placed his hand into Scully's.

"Dana, what does Fox do most when he is bored?" Scully and Mulder both exchanged a glance. They knew exactly what they were going to say.

While laughing, Scully answered, "Mulder likes to fling pencils at the ceiling." He flipped it over and he did have the same answer as she did.

"Okay, last question. What is Fox's ultimate fantasy?" Mulder and Scully looked at each other both smirking. Michelle hit Charlie over the head. He was cracking up hysterically.

Scully was thinking to say to catch an Alien, but decided not to. Instead she said, "Uhm, I have no idea really. I guess it's to meet Elvis?" She looked at Mulder who was now shaking his head with a smirk. "Well I don't know Mulder! Who wrote this question?" Charlie, suppressing a laugh, raised his hand. Scully rolled her eyes while Mulder flipped over his board, "to play in a baseball game with the Yankees." She read it aloud.

"Alright Dana, you missed two. Let's see if Fox knows you better. Does everyone still want to keep their bets?"

"What?" Scully asked, shocked.

"Yes Grandma," Laura said.

"Wait, Mom I don't," Charlie called out, scratching his head.

"Daddy, Grandma said at the beginning of the party that you can't take them back!" Laura told her father while Mrs. Scully smiled proudly.

"Alright, Fox, what is Dana's favorite book?"

"Easy one," he answered as Scully finished writing, "Breakfast at Tiffany's." She flipped her board over and sure enough it said Breakfast at Tiffany's.

"Who does Dana trust the most?" Mulder looked over to Scully, wearing a smile.

"Aw, come on Mom! That's an easy one, and you know it!" Dana told her mother like a child. Everyone laughed, amused.

"Sweetie, I'm just reading them as Laura pulls them out."

"Well, I'd say she trusts me the most," Mulder said as Scully finished putting something down on her white board.

She flipped it over and of course it said, Mulder.

"What is Dana's favorite music artist?"

"Simple, it's Moby." She flipped over the exact same thing.

"Now, here's a hard one Fox," Mrs. Scully smiled. "What kind of dress did Dana have for her senior prom?" Mulder waited for a minute before answering. "I don't even know this."

"A taffeta gown," It was almost as if a light bulb went on in his mind. Scully's eyes went big and she was amazed. She flipped the board over and that's what it read. "You told me before," Mulder said, kissing her cheek.

"Last question," Mrs. Scully said, taking the slip of paper from her granddaughter. "Fox, how old was Dana when she received her first kiss?"

This was the one Mulder did not know. He sat thinking while Scully sat smiling to herself while writing.

"Your answer, Mulder?" Scully asked, knowing that he wouldn't get it.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say, when she was 12."

"Nope," Scully shook her head beaming "I was two." She said flipping over her board.

"Yeah, I remember telling the kid that I would beat him up. Keep in mind, I was 5."

---  
"It's a classic!" Mulder said holding up a painting that they had received as a gift.

"Mulder, it's hideous! Honestly now, where on earth are we going to hang a picture of dog's playing poker?" They were putting their gifts into the car.

"In my man cave, of course!"

"In your man cave?" She raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you have a man cave? I don't remember having one of those in our apartment." Mulder shrugged his shoulders.

"Dana," Scully's mom called out to their car. "Are you two finished with your presents?"

"Yeah, mom," Scully yelled back.

"Alright, well come back here I have something to tell you both." Mulder and Scully walked into the front room where Mrs. Scully sat on one end of the couch, holding an envelope.

"What is it, Mom? Is everything alright?"

"Everything's great. Sit down." The both sat, hand in hand. "Now, your father knew you loved this ranch and this house out of all four of you. Now before he died, I remember him talking about going back up here. I said no and that there was too much to be done. But then, he insisted that you should have this place when you start your own family. Now, this is a gift from me and your father. Dana, Fox, I'm giving you this house. Your father bought it a few months before he passed. He was going to fix it up and give it to you."

Scully was speechless. She was gaping and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Mom, seriously? This is mine and Mulder's?" She nodded, handing over the papers. Scully flung herself into her mother's arms.   
---  
"That whole cabin is ours Mulder, and part of the lake!" She announced, jumping into bed with Mulder.

"I know," Mulder said excitedly, caressing her face. 'God, she's beautiful when she's this happy."

"Can we fix it up after the honeymoon?" Mulder nodded and then turned to flip off the lights. "I love you, Mulder" Scully kissed his nose, and then she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"I wonder if I can get that man cave," Scully giggled.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

**Review** **Please. Next chapter is basically going to be a two-in-one. It'll be Mulder's Bachelor Party as well as Scully's Bachelorette Party! Any suggestions:D  
Anyways, I hope you liked it!  
--A.**


	13. A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart

**DISCLAIMER****: As mentioned before, I do not own the X-files. (Feel Free to Cry With Me LOL)**

This chapter is not that long. Actually, it's probably one of my short chapters. However, I believe there is bunches of MSR.  
Dedicated to Dark Minds, who gave me the stripper idea. THANKS!  
Oh, and I forgot to mention, the last chapter was for Gillian Dana... she told my _**clueless**_** mind how a bridal shower goes. THANKS!**

Happy Easter to everyone who celebrates it!

**Chapter Summary****: Basically what happens when there are no strippers allowed at the bachelor and bachelorette parties?  
"Mulder," Scully grabbed his face in her hands. "You're the only stripper for me."**

**Chapter 13: A Drunk Mind Speaks a Sober Heart.**

"Mulder," Scully walked towards Mulder who was ready to go out. He was dressed plainly, in his black t-shirt and jeans. "I don't imagine that I have to tell you this, but no strippers.

"Scully," Mulder grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "You know I wouldn't."

"I know," Scully looked away and then smirked. "It's not you that I'm worried about. It's those three stooges and Skinner."

"And Skinner?" Mulder laughed, kissing her forehead. "Now Scully I don't imagine that I have to tell you this, but no strippers." Scully giggled. "I know that whips attract you but," Scully playfully pushed his shoulder.

"Mulder," Scully grabbed his face in her hands. "You're the only stripper for me," She kissed his lips and tried pulling away, but Mulder wouldn't allow her to. No, He just pulled her closer, and eventually Scully gave up the fight to pull away. It was somebody knocking at the door that pulled them away moments later.

"That's probably Tara and Michelle." Scully walked off towards the door. She was wearing a green lacy cami and dark blue jeans. "Hey, let me just get my purse." She invited them to come in.

"Purse?" Michelle questioned. "I never saw you carry a purse in your life, Dana."

"Mulder bought me one," Scully said coming out of the bedroom with her new black guess purse. "No strippers," Scully reminded Mulder again before hugging and kissing him goodbye. "I love you," she whispered into his ear. He repeated the same thing softly into hers.



"Uhm, where are you guys going? You know so our parties don't go to the same place."

"Flamenco's Tavern," Tara answered quickly before they all headed out the door, leaving Mulder to himself.

Mulder took a seat on the couch and flipped through channels on TV, waiting for Skinner to pick him up. There was no way that he was going to drive home. Then there was a knock at the door. Mulder knew it was Skinner.

"It's open," Mulder called from the couch, having Skinner let himself in.

"Hey, you ready to go? I just saw Scully leave."

"Yeah," Mulder switched the TV off and shoved his wallet into his pocket. "Now, Skinner, no strippers," Mulder pointed his finger at him and poked him in the chest. Mulder smirked and turned to leave. "Hey, did you hear me? I said..."

"I heard you, Mulder," Skinner waited at the door for Mulder. "Now let's go. The other guys are waiting."  
Scully, Michelle and Tara walked back to the V.I.P. party room where Scully's friend, Ellen, her cousin, Hilary, and Skinner's secretary, Kim, were already. Michelle ordered a round of shots for her friends. Scully wasn't really used to going out and partying, so this was all relatively new for her.

But as the night went on she began to loosen up and forget that she didn't know how to party. The alcohol helped a lot with that.

"Alright Dana," Hilary announced, slurring her words together. "We have a little surprise for you." Just then two 'cops' busted in.

"Alright, which one of you is Dana?" The taller one of the two yelled. Scully raised her hand, drunk and confused. Then they took a hold of her wrists and sat her down. Then music started playing and the ripped open their shirts. Obviously, they were not cops.

"Whoa," Scully said, standing up

"Aw come on, Dana," Some yelled from the group of girls that were with her. The shorter guy, whose badge read 'Tito', pushed her back down lightly and he cracked out his whip.

"No," Scully managed to get away. "Mulder, told me no strippers. Tara, I thought I told you no..."



"Dana, I'm sorry. Juan, Tito... I'm sorry." Juan and Tito left in dismay.

"Congratulations!" Juan yelled before they exited the room.

"Let's leave this room," Kim called out before taking a shot and leaving. Everyone else did the same. But Scully was last, and she took the remaining three shots when nobody was looking. She giggled and headed out with everyone. Flamenco's Tavern was basically a club. Everyone was dancing, and Scully, who was very intoxicated, began dancing too.

"Hey uhm... I'll pay you a 20 if you let me drink a shot from your shirt," A guy around the age of 25 came up to Scully asking. Her mind raced to Mulder, even though she was not thinking straight. He held up the 20 dollar bill and waved it in her face.

"She'll take it!" Tara called out from behind Scully. She didn't have enough time to react; the guy placed the shot in her shirt. Without thinking, she allowed him to drink it. The rest of the night, Scully drank drink after drink until she couldn't stand straight. She danced like crazy and was the focus of the bar when she jumped on a table.  
-Meanwhile-

"To Mulder selling his soul," Skinner announced, while raising a shot glass with a bunch of the other guys.

"Puh-lease," One of the agents said after swallowing his shot. "Agent Mulder has basically been Agent Scully's since they met." Everyone laughed, and Mulder agreed.

"Mulder!" Langley stood up, already drunk with three shots. "We have a surprise for you! Skinner, Frohike, Byers, and I do."

"Leave me out of this, Langley!" Byers, who was remaining sober, yelled to Langley.

"Come in girls!" Langley said ignoring Byers. Two promiscuously dressed girls walked in.

"Fox Mulder?" The girl pointed to Mulder and purred out. "I've heard you've been naughty!"

"That's Fancy and Dixie!" Frohike nudged Mulder in the arm. He turned the other way... away from the women.

"Guys, Come on! I thought I told you no strippers!" He directed his look to Skinner who was nodding and smiling. But, then Skinner caught Mulder's eyes on him and he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Hey, Mulder if you don't want them I'll have them!" Frohike laughed while the one called, 

Dixie tickled him with a long pink feather. Fancy carried a whip.

"Fine, have them. Scully told me no strippers and I," Mulder said grabbing a shot and downing it. "I don't want them. Frohike you get Dixie," Mulder announced and Frohike cheered. "Who wants the other on...uhm...? Fancy." Skinner smiled and opened his mouth to speak but then Mulder gave him a look that said, "Huh?" Skinner shrugged his shoulders. Mulder laughed, "alright, Langley." Mulder grabbed a Coor's light bottle and chugged it. "Come on," Mulder walked out of the back room of the club and led everyone except Langley and Frohike to the main dance floor.  
"Thanks," Scully basically fell into her apartment with help from Tara, who was the designated driver. She laughed at herself falling as Tara shut the door. "Mulder," Scully called out into the desolate apartment. "Hmm," Scully thought about her words earlier to Mulder, 'You're the only stripper for me.' She took off in the direction of her bedroom, bumping into almost everything in her way.

Mulder came through the door, noisily with Skinner behind him. 

"See ya later, Skin man," Mulder laughed as Skinner rolled his eyes and shut the door. Mulder, carrying vodka mixed with frozen orange juice in his hand walked farther into the apartment. Like Scully, he bumped into nearly everything in his way. "Scully, yeh here?" When he received no answer, he made his way into the bedroom and flicked on the lights. They were immediately flicked off by someone else in the room. It wasn't completely dark. Scully could be seen moving in the shadows.

She came close to Mulder, wearing something she had gotten at her bridal shower under a one of Mulder's work shirts and shorts. Scully walked up to Mulder, who was gaping, and she wrapped her arms slowly around him. She stared into his eyes and pressed her lips to his, moving them slowly.

"Did you have any strippers?" Scully purred into his ear.

"N-no, well... yeah... but I gave them to Langley and Frohike and... left them. D-did you have any?"

"Tara sent them back. Like I said, Mulder," She traced a heart on his chest. "You're the only stripper for me."

"Likewise, Scully," Mulder looked her up and down. His shirt that she was wearing was only buttoned once, and her red and black lace bra was showing.

"Well," Scully took a step back and unbuttoned the button which kept the shirt on. She threw it to the side.  


"Well?"

"Well, since we both didn't have strippers tonight," Scully pulled at the bottom of Mulder's shirt.

"You forgot the whip," Mulder laughed. "So, how many drink did you have," Mulder slurred.

"Only a... little," Scully giggled again, while Mulder pulled off his shirt and through his arms around Scully.

"Doctor Scully," Mulder spoke, taking a look at her. "You are one beautiful woman."

"You're so drunk Mulder," Scully hit his chest playfully, and almost fell back after hitting it. Mulder luckily caught her.

"Hey, _a drunk mind speaks a sober heart_," Mulder said softly into her ear, his lips brushing against her ear lobes.

"Oh really," Scully whispered back. "Then what's your heart saying?"

"That I love you." Scully smiled caressing his face.

"I bet I love you more."

"I bet you're wrong," Scully unbuttoned hiss jeans as he spoke, and Mulder maneuvered himself out of them, leaving him in only his boxers.

Mulder moved his hands along Scully's sides, causing her to shiver. While he did so, she smiled into his eyes, and he did the same to her. Mulder placed both hands firmly on her small waist and brought her up to his hips, where she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you so much... so much more," She said before pressing her lips hard on his, so they wouldn't breathe for at least a minute. Mulder moved forward and both of them collapsed on the bed. Mulder pulled back from the kiss to gaze down at Scully. "Okay, then I guess my drunk mind can tell you that my sober heart says that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." 

**A love that "A drunk mind speaks a sober heart" line!  
Anyways, I discovered information about the xf2 movie. (concerning Mulder and Scully)  
However I wont post it... because some people do not enjoy spoilers.  
If you want to know, ask and I will tell you.  
**

**  
Please Review :D**

--A.

ps. if you like BONES read my first BONES story... apparently it's a hit!


End file.
